Here and Now
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Friends are not meant to last, but what happens when a friend sides with the enemy. Max, Isabel, Alex, and Liz are on the run from the ones who want them dead, the ones who seek to use them. Want a part 2?
1. Journeys

**Here is a new Roswell story, as per any story on here I own nothing except new characters and ideas. I make no money from writing these stories and all rights go to the rightful owners. I appreciate all commentary and criticism given so leave a review!**

 **-Michael p.o.v**

So much had happened in what felt like a flurry of time, my nerves as jumbled and jittery as my caffeinated thoughts. I couldn't tell if I was more angry or frustrated or something else I couldn't even name. I wanted to scream, punch something maybe. But all I could do was stand here, watch as everything unfurled around us. Our life in shambles, granted it was never easy or perfect but deep down I had hoped it would get there one day. Despite all the bullshit I spewed at times.

How could she do this? Was it all nothing? Our whole lives were destroyed. Fuck, my stomach rolled as intense emotions crashed into me like tidal waves. It made me sick.

I looked at Max, he looked scared for once; even as Liz held him close her voice shook. "Tess and Maria will not leave us be, my heart is so broken. I cannot imagine how this all happened or how it all went wrong..." her face was coated in tears, dirty streaks raced down her face.

Isobel and Alex watch from the window, right now we are in a bad spot and they were right to be watching out. It felt like we were being hunted, hell, maybe we were. I spoke up, "Liz, you know anyone who might help us?" it was a long shot but right now we are out of choices.

She gave me a look at first, it was broken then a small hopeful light shimmered in her lost eyes. "Hand me the phone." her voice firm.

We all watched her, each one of us dealing with this in our own way. "Faye, I need help." her voice pleading as a garbled voice echoed on the other end.

Liz's face broke out in a misplaced smile, "Thank you." then she dropped the phone on the bed, I took a deep breath taking in the stale odor of the cheap room we rented with what little money we had.

"Faye is going to put some cash in my account, we can crash at her place for as long as we like." that was at least something a place we could heal and figure out a way to fix this mess, don't know how we would explain what was going on to this Faye chick though. But that was the least of our worries, we'd deal with that at a later time.

Maxwell was up his body leaning on the wall as he struggled to stand, he winced as his breath caught in his throat. "We need to leave soon then, we have been here too long." he was right Seeing him hurt was new to us all, he was the rock in our group; the one who held us all together in these fucked up times. Right now all I could do was help him to get into the back seat since he was in no condition to drive. The wind whipped my long hair as Liz piped up, her voice growing louder. "The money is there, stop we need gas!" she was right so we make it fast she paid for the gas while I pumped, she had a bag in her arms which Isobel took while Alex helped her back into the Jeep.

I was pissed more than any of them understood, Maria was my girlfriend, I should have seen the changes. She turned against us with Tess, they were together behind our backs. They nearly killed Alex, Liz, and Maxwell. Isobel and I just barely got them out in time, we lost Kyle but escaped. I wasn't close to him but he was still a friend.

"Head to Arizona." we aren't far from the border when she called it out handing me an address on a ripped paper, next was a Coke and chips. "Thanks." my own voice sounded ruff and foreign. Right now she and Alex are the only humans I trusted, they have willingly placed themselves in danger to protect us.

"Who is Faye?" Isobel was leaning on Alex who just held her, his own face so pale but he pushed it all down for her.

"The black sheep of my family, the only one I can trust now."

A few hours passed by when the sunrise came with it, a large villa type home was set in front of us. All over the property were signs of warning to anyone who trespassed. Liz just rang the little gray box, "Faye, trust no one." The air was hot like it was fresh out of a bread oven, rising to blast our open eyes and kiss our faces with its fiery breath.

Not soon enough the gate swung open and I drove through. Liz jumped out heading to the door, we all followed her when the front doors opened a girl about the same height as Liz stood waiting with cautious eyes. "Liz, what the fuck happened to you. Get in now." she was pulling her in also allowing us to enter. The witch eyes of this girl moved over each of us in turn, "Spare rooms upstairs, Elizabeth. I will get a kit and be up, whoever ain't hurt might want to take that Jeep and put it in the large garage located behind the house." I just gave Max a nod before walking back out. This was like a compound, not a home, but hell it was welcome. I left the Jeep next to a Hummer, walking back a massive black dog was watching my every move, I would be terrified of him but he was wearing what looked to be a Wildcat hoodie.

The dog let me pass into the back door, I followed the sounds and the pull to Max since he was my King. The stairs lead to a second floor where I see Isabel looking into a room, "She is looking at Max and Liz, then she will come to see Alex." her voice torn she loved Max and Alex one was her world, the other her world in brother form.

I glanced in seeing the girl wrapping white bandages around Maxwell while Liz was sporting some clean wounds. The girl spoke again, "You're lucky, the wound missed anything vital, I'm going to go check on Alex. Elizabeth when I am done we will eat and have a nice long talk." she never glanced at me just took her bag and pushed passed me, I watched her touch Isobel's shoulder pulling her into the room.

Max spoke, "Liz..."

But she cut him off, "I told you Maria was up to something, and you made me seem crazy. Look, my cousin is trustworthy, I will not lie to her. When I had problems she was the only one there for me." like that she was gone with us in tow, Alex was smiling when we looked in.

"You should be right as rain soon, Alex. Told you lot a fair few times Maria was a cunt but no, I was crazy. Come down after you shower, you know the way."

Isobel sobbed, "Thank you, for helping us."

The girl smiled before walking out taking Liz with her, the house was nice it smelled of citrus and cherry wood. It was warm not like warm heat but it gave a warm impression to any who entered, Liz showed us to the table "Have a seat." you could smell cooking.

I offered, "I can help cook."

Liz smiled, "She is nearly done, she was cooking when we arrived."

Now I could smell cinnamon, bacon, and biscuits, "I am sorry, Michael."

"Me too, Max."

But our conversation was cut as Alex and Isabel sit with us we three looking worried and out of place, Alex was smiling showing Isabel a rock that was in the middle of the table. Liz and who I now guess is Faye placed food down, "So, Liz..." Faye started, her voice low, she couldn't be older than Liz.

"Faye, like I said in the letters things have changed so much. I wish your parents were here, they would understand. This is Michael, Michael this is my cousin Faye; sorry but the introductions happened while you were putting away the car."

"What happened? You bring a group of people to my house, nearly all with some issue, explain."

Liz gave us a look, "Maria and a girl named Tess turned on us, I told you Max was out of this world. I meant it in a literal sense, not a joking way, my boyfriend is from another planet." she just gave us up, her cousin gave her a look her face never changed. The air felt tense, but not because of her reaction, just the fact that Liz told her our secret without hesitation.

But after a few moments she did say something, "Prove it." and Isobel did, it was a simple thing changing Faye's nail polish to a shade of teal, Faye didn't flinch she just gave a nod.

"My parents were killed, no one believed me when I said it was the government. I was left alone at sixteen with everything left to me, I got my diploma and vanished here. Liz, I need more information."

"Tess is one of them, she is the typical bad alien but she fell in love with Maria and started injecting her with her own blood. Maria was dating Michael and was seeing Tess behind our backs she was willing to kill us since we refused to go back to Antar to die. They attacked with some aliens called skins, we barely made it out alive. Tess warped my parents so now they don't remember me." her voice strained.

Faye frowned, "You can stay as long as needed."

"Can they see what your parents found?"

Faye shrugged, in a sealed room was Antarian stones, symbols carved into gems and rocks. "My mother said before she died to never take this off, that it was given to her by a man named Larek. Said it would protect her daughter and show her soul mate. Because apparently she, being me, was meant for something more." she pulled a necklace out it was glowing before she tucked it back into her top.

Maxwell and Faye stood off to the side talking in low whispers, while we all rested on the sofas. Dinner was great, I finally spoke, "They're tracking us, the government and Tess and Maria. We can't stay."

Faye gave me a look, "Let them come. Liz, show them to guest rooms. I am guessing Isobel and Alex can share, Max and Michael can as well, you have your old room." Liz gave Max a smile taking her plate to be cleaned.

"How old are you?" Isobel asked but it was Alex who spoke.

"Seventeen like us."

Isobel went on, "And you've been alone this entire year?" the tone didn't surprise us Isabel was a loving person.

"For over a year now, but at least I found out who I could trust. Now I know why Liz was the only one to trust me, but being alone is better than being around people who do not trust you."

I should have killed Maria when I had the chance, this was my fault them being hurt was my fault. I just stood looking out a window my eyes away to the west, the sun was sinking into a violet sea of light. There lay the mighty desert, brown, barren, desolate—the desert with its dreaded sandstorms and simooms. She had a system in place no one would get onto her land without us knowing beforehand, that at least would let me sleep tonight.

"Self-blame will not help them, it will not help you." my reaction was not typical, I jumped my body turning to see Faye sitting in a lone alcove watching me. I noted her eyes flicker when light touches them, green with flecks of brown and blue, her skin is like cream unlike Liz, her hair just a shade of lighter brown she just looked back to her book.

I slide down the wall still looking at her, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

She shrugged, "You should get some sleep, it is nearly midnight now." her voice was nice, it was pleasant to the ear.

"You should too." I had to try to be nice to the human girl, she knew about us before we even arrived.

Her eyes moved to the door lurking behind her, it was opening, and Liz was creeping out when Faye's voice cracked like a whip. "Nice try get back in there. You should have spoken up and asked to share a room, you're a big girl now." a hint of teasing could be heard.

We need to go home…


	2. Marana, Az

**Here is the second chapter for you guys, as previously stated I own nothing except new characters and ideas. I make no money from writing this story and all rights go to the rightful owners. Leave a review, I always enjoy reading them.**

Marana, Arizona was a small town considering the population was only at 43,000, but Faye's place was more secluded than any I have seen. I just observed everything seldom talking to anyone other than Max for the now seventy-eight hours we have been here. Isobel would look at me with worry as I walked the property. Part of me wishes I could read their minds, the other part was thankful I couldn't.

Faye's homestead was built on a gentle rise that sloped gradually away on every side; in front was the wide plain, dotted with huge gum trees and great grey box groves, and at the back, after you had passed through the well-kept vegetable garden and orchard, to a long lagoon, bordered with trees and fringed with tall bulrushes and waving reeds. The rest beyond her land was red and tan sand with mountains parading in the back ground, she was self-substantiated here.

Liz stood with the two other girls, both of them looking at a small box held by Faye, who acted like I was still non-existent. She talked to Maxwell and Alex though. We walked out into the heat as it rained down on us like the breath of hell. The scorched sand shimmered in the intense white rays of the sun. Our baseball hats cocooned our heads in warm sweat, the arid heat burnt our lungs. Nothing and no-one moved in this penetrating heat unless they were desperate, and we were.

"Michael, can you lift this barrel and move it to the left side of the shed?" it was Liz who held her hand covering her eyes to see us better. Even she was covered in a layer of sweat.

"Sure." was all that came out, we all busted our asses since we have been here; even Izzy. A new side we have never really seen but she took to this life with ease like she had done it all her life. Being honest, we were happy even with the bullshit that happened, this was new for us and welcomed.

The barrel was heavy, but I moved on taking it to the shed "Thank you." Faye's silvery but small voice chimed behind me. I hated that I loved her eyes, witches' eyes, I just smiled.

"What's in it?" I asked as we walked out together, she is a loner so used to being alone that she must not talk too often.

"Going to be whiskey, the towns people really like it." then she walked off, the girl was making booze in her spare time. With a low chuckle we are getting back to work. She asked Alex to help finish the bridge going over her man-made lagoon, it was a place we all could settle and be happy and since I was good with my hands I was leading this little project.

The urgent voice of Liz rang clear, "Get inside now, we have to go to the safe room." like that everything is dropped and she dragged us down the hall that came to a dead end. Or at least it did until she pulled a key pad thing from her pocket entering something. Like magic the wall moved showing us a room we have never seen, stairs in the very middle of the room. "Hurry." was all Liz said as we followed her lead hearing a small metallic groan and like that we are sealed in heading down the stairs into a room. The room resembles one of those impossibly perfect magazine cover. I'm afraid to sit in case I wrinkle the fabric or stain it with something I don't even know is on my pants. The couch is cream but inlaid with a fine green silk; leaves embroidered so delicately that they might have landed there in spring and just sunk in, but I know they took hundreds of hours to sew. The room gives away more than she means it to. Over the mantle are pictures of a boy that looks just like her, a brother I'm thinking. Deceased most likely, given the careful placement of white candles. Around it are smaller pictures of the two of them, birthday parties and the likes. He's younger, probably by a couple of years. Everything else is of her mother and father here. We all sit, I sit on the thick comfortable carpet as Liz holds a picture; her face was so sad. Max held her close. "This was taken on their 6th birthday, her brother, her twin was killed in a car wreck when he was fifteen, not long after her parents were killed." My heart sank. "His name is Fabel, he was cool; like everyone wanted to be his friend, she has this void." we all had matching looks, this girl had so much loss not due to us but our kind and yet she still helps us.

Isobel hands out drinks from the small fridge after two hours had passed, not long after that Faye's bare feet are seen and her voice calls down. "You lot are safe." then her feet are gone. When we let the wall once again close behind us she is nowhere in sight.

We find her in the kitchen starting dinner. I walked in to help with Liz and Isobel following. "What happened?"

"It was our very courteous government, I would gather some secret branch parading around as the FBI. They like to bother me from time to time. This time they asked about you Liz, but since we have had no provable contact the same story was used. They said you and four others escaped custody and are on the run, that three of the five are considered very dangerous." her voice trailing off as she diced chicken.

"And?" I asked since no one else was about to.

She just continued to dice but after another minute she spoke, "They want me to work with them, they know about my parents work; how they made contact and helped some escape back to the five worlds." Max dropped the silverware, it made a loud ping pong type crash against the wooden floor.

"I hope that didn't damage my flooring." was all she said like that was all that was important.

"How?" Maxwell asked now looking worried.

"You never asked real questions, did you think my parents just found that stuff? No, it was gifts from Larek. I was only a few years old, maybe four, when he placed the necklace around me. My parents worked for NASA, they blew their cover getting some ship out so they could escape, that is a run down of the event that would later bring about my brothers and parents death. A few months ago Larek came, very somber guy, guess he used a human guy named Brody. Well, he told me this was going to happen and that I would need to help instead of turn you away. I know Liz and Alex aren't human, I tried to tell you on the first night Liz but with you all hurt…"

Liz gasped, "You aren't either, that's how you healed them so fast!"

"You're not wrong, I was willingly turned by Larek and a woman he called Queen, she passed here on Earth. Said her two children were here and she wanted to die here with them, I can show you later after dark. Her blood was used but in no way am I your mother, it was a way to take her powers. The Granolith is your way home, Tess made a deal for Maria to live but she has to bring you back to Antar where you will be killed so he can exterminate those who remain loyal to you which is many worlds. Well, one is loyal to him." her knife was pointed at me.

Now all eyes are on me, this girl was a secret in a secret.

"Some thought Rath would have been a better king than you, Zan. But that matters not, humanity changes a person, love changes a person." her eyes touch on Isobel, this girl knew more about us than us.

I just sliced veggies for her while she spoke to Maxwell and Isobel, she looked to have something against me, she has said all of five sentences in the three days we have been here. Not like I really cared, but having another person we could trust was a win lose issue, she could get hurt.

Liz was hanging on her cousin as dinner was done, they had a bond, Faye's eyes touched mine before she looked away.

I was full but it wasn't dark yet, "I am heading into town, I have an order to pick up." like that she was leaving as Max and Liz leave to shower, Alex was reading to Isobel in their room.

I was in my own room, it was nice, it smelled of her like her natural scent, I placed the fresh grass, oranges, but the last was nothing I ever smelled before. Without thought I bolted from the bed looking out still in dirt covered jeans and a white wife beater, my long hair dirty and hanging around my shoulders. "Mind if I tag along?" everyone here was so happy and I and her are loner's and miserable.

A head nod was all I got, she drove down the road not talking but some Metallica was going at least making the silence barrable. But like that she turned it down and spoke, "I have nothing against you, I just don't talk very much. But once you're around for a while that will change so don't take it personal. I talk to Max because of what I know, I talk to Isobel so she doesn't break down, you each blame yourself. The one to blame is Nasado, your journey here on Earth was foretold by the seer of Jahari to the Queen mother as why she sent you all here. You're the most loyal person I will ever meet, Liz as well, you died for Max. Sadly, I was granted memories to pass down, some are happy but some are not."

Like a red hot poker was being driven through every vein of my body, the pain never came but the pulsing heat did when she grasped my hand. The road vanished and I was standing looking at Valandra and Zan, one was giving me a stern look but then there was Zan who was smiling. "He deserves more than a spoiled child like you, sister. How I love you sister but you're not cut out for the life he will give you."

She snapped out, "I should marry a King or Prince but here our Queen Mother has issued I will marry your friend and Lord Commander of all your forces." you could see such hate behind her eyes, she was not in love with me.

"I am sorry you're so disagreeable with this, I will of course try and make you happy. If that is possible."

Then it was gone and I was alone looking down into the red waters, "I am sorry my Lord, but she has betrayed you all. We must return to the castle and protect the King."

Valandra was screaming at Kivar, he lied and betrayed her trust, Zan was dead his head in her lap as she sobbed her cries so loud the glass was shattering around us all. This was how we died I watched my own death, when I dropped to the marbled floor a necklace fell from my hand.

"None of those were happy."

"No, I am sorry. Zan tried to give you a happy life but it never came, you all died and clones were sent to Earth to grow into leaders. Better ones."

Silence again as we hit town, the town was what a village becomes with no city planning and a great enthusiasm for architecture. Every building was different, borrowing this and that from another era. It made the place as glorious as a beloved grandmother's quilt, every patch unique and as eye catching as the one before.

She walks off but it is best I am with her or I would be lost, she just picked up supplies and fabric. "I need to get something." I decided.

"I will be right there." she pointed to a shop and like that she was gone. I nodded to myself and left to pick up something for Isobel.

Faye's point of view…

I leave Michael to get what he must, last was getting the clothes I ordered for the friends now staying with me. I placed everything into my truck with the help of Hank, I needed something for the garden. As I was walking a girl with blonde hair stops me. Her tone honeyed which was a give away she wasn't a trust worthy person.

"Sorry to bother you, I am looking for my brother. We think he was kidnapped."

I give her a look filled with pity taking the picture, staring back at me was a picture of Max and Michael laughing. "Which one is your brother?" she pointed to Michael.

"I am sure you can ask the locals to hang these up, but sorry I have not. Might I keep this incase I or my family run into him in passing?"

"Yes of course, my cell is right here."

The stones buried under my compound ensured she could not track him to the house but she got the town right. She walked to the next person, when I vanished into the drug store where he was at. "We have to go, now." I smiled at Monroe his eyes closed and opened, he would not remember seeing him. The girl was not far so we couldn't chance leaving to the truck. As we turned to make our move Maria walked in. My eyes narrowed as I shot forward, my hand snaked out grasping her neck. Her eyes widened as burning hate filled them. Without second thought I dragged her into a back room filled with boxes.

She struggled against my grasp in a desperate attempt to break free. "Faye, where is she? You will tell me. You have no choice." She grinned, it was almost funny that she thought that.

I slammed her against the far wall as Michael walked in behind me making the necklace glow and grow in temperature. I felt it scorch and sizzle the skin on my chest. "Hello Maria." he quipped, I raised a brow and shook my head. Was now really the time to be…himself?

"Maria." My voice level but filled with promise and venom. "You are nothing, you are pitiful and delusional. Did you really think coming here would work out in your favor? You're even dimer than I remembered. Now you will forget you saw us, you will go to your girlfriend and go to your hotel room." my hand was glowing a periwinkle blue as her eyes rolled into her head, her body tensed before I released her taking her memory but more came with it.

She just walked from here, we see the way she kissed her girl had them running to the hotel. Michael gaged before I stumbled out, a little tired now. He just wrapped an arm around me leading me to the truck.

Michael's pov…

I watched her drain the memory from my ex, like that we bolt but seems she drained herself a little. My arm goes around her leading her in the right direction my foot slamming down on the gas as we drove home.

"You okay?"

"I am fine, here she gave me this; the other girl."

"Tess." I scowled, it was a photo of Max and I at Liz's birthday party when Maria's cousin tried to win over Liz, both of us smiling at Liz as she slapped him.

"They know the town you are in but can't locate the house or area, I have ruin stones protecting the compound." trying to make sure I understood we are safe there but I already gathered that much.

After we arrived back she disappeared, I only saw her later that night around eleven when she was outside swimming with the girls, and later when she walked in my eyes on the necklace around her neck that was glowing. "Can I see that necklace?" her face looked to hesitate but she handed it over, it was the same one I have been thinking of all day, the one in the vision she gave me.

"This is mine, but you know you can have it." I blundered placing it back over her head before walking away. Something burning in the pit of my stomach.


	3. Necklace

**Hello again, 3** **rd** **chapter is here. Bit more of a filler but there is so much to come. As previously stated I own nothing except new characters and ideas. I make no money from writing this and all rights go to the rightful owners. Leave some reviews down below, I always enjoy seeing your commentary.**

It has been eighteen day's since we arrived in Marana, each day has been new to us; working and making a small life here. Tess and Maria are now going house to house checking, eventually they will come here but this time we're not worried.

Let them come. We will not be the ones to go down.

My dreams are so torn.

I closed my eyes falling right to sleep after the day we had, powers used, hands used.

The world is aquiver.

Shaking. Blurring at the edges.

I can't tell up from down.

I'm not sure if I'm breathing.

A claustrophobic, blinding light ensnares the universe.

I choke as I am pulled apart, as I slowly explode from the inside out…

The pain is unbearable, building, building, building -!

A scream is torn from my chest.

Quickly, shadow falls, washing away the blinding sharpness of the sky.

A moment of silence. Then everything shatters. Kivar was coming for us himself.

Then like a blink the dream shifts to the necklace, every night it fill's my dreams good or bad it was lingering. The necklace was like nothing else, specially made by someone of exceptional skill back on Antar. A spiked piece of Vitraya wood with three Antarian crystals inlaid in it sat within a crystalline resin, structured like the wood inside. Bits of the glowing, crushed crystal mixed with the resin creating luminescent flecks throughout the piece. It was the length of the palm of my hand.

That necklace never in my scattered knowledge glowed when my then wife Valandra wore it on rare public occasion's. It just hung on her but now it glows as bright as the Lalin star that rains over Kramerias moon. I woke the bed torn up again, the smell of sweat filled my nose. I gave up knowing when my eyes closed again, she would be there like nearly every night.

If I was not dreaming of death it was her that was walking through my dreams, I tried to control them but it failed. My body, my mind enjoyed the small moments she was there, in my dreams and every waking moment. I caved telling Max of it all but in no way was I going to drag her down with us, she could have a life. I mean, she has so far. A good one. I feel this blackness come over me. Like a blanket, but not a blanket of warmth but a blanket of coldness making me shiver. But somehow it's making my eyes feel heavier and heavier. I finally close my eyes finally sending me into a dream filled sleep.

My dreams took us back to the rainforest on Antar. In the soft light and clean air I would tune into the noises like they were an auditory jigsaw puzzle. On each conjuring of this sacred place I felt a frisson of joy, the same kind as I felt when Faye smiled at me with her witches eyes alight, only many times more intense. The leaves would feel wet and more tough than they appeared, the aroma went right to my brain, intoxicating, rich, her missing sent. Faye sit's not too far away, in her hand is a bright teal and red flower that blooms in her hand over and over before it seems to float to the green sky above us both.

She wears a gown that hints at older times, Greek or Roman times. And just like every other time, I go to her. The heat and passion rolls off her as my hand touches her pale cheek, the way her eyes closed at the small show of affection. Even with this small touch it is as if every fiber of my being does not want to stop, wants more. Her lips were a pale pink that reminded me of a rose bud. The top lip was thinner, but not too thin, and it had a natural cupid's bow; the bottom one was larger and more plush. I stared at them day and night, I was oblivious to everyone.

Right here and now, she was mine, I kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. My shaking hand rested below her ear, my thumb caressing her cheek as our breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down my spine, pulling me closer until there was no space left between our bodies and she could feel the beating of my heart against her chest. I was not this mushy but in my dreams for her there was no real limit to what I could be.

I whispered, "Love, I'm not perfect, but I'd follow you into hell if that's what it took to keep you safe. I am your protector as you are mine, one to shield the other. After keeping children safe, as all adults must, not a single soul comes before you. So, I'll stay with you as you stay with me, trust in you as you trust in me, and together we'll ride through every storm, waiting to see what the new dawn may bring." the words came with a blue flash and the burning in my lungs of lack of oxygen.

I wake up faster than a cat in ice-water, every sense urging me to claw my way to standing. Drowsiness get's folks dead, fast. Only the paranoid survive. "Calm down, Michael." Maxwell's too calm voice echoed this asshole stands there smirking as I snag clothes pulling them on.

His eyes follow me, "What happened?"

"A dream, again. I said something to Faye and dude the necklace glowed so bright it felt like it burned the oxygen from my lungs."

Now his interest was peaked as he shut the door, no words just his boney hand making the motion for me to continue. "No, it sound mushy and not at all like me."

"Love changes people, Liz, Isobel, and I see you have finally have real feelings for a girl. Just tell me, no judgement, we have been friends for hundreds of years."

With a low groan my body drops down the wall with my knees to my chest. "Love, I'm not perfect, but I'd follow you into hell if that's what it took to keep you safe. I am your protector as you are mine, one to shield the other. After keeping children safe, as all adults must, not a single soul comes before you. So, I'll stay with you as you stay with me, trust in you as you trust in me, and together we'll ride through every storm, waiting to see what the new dawn may bring."

Maxwell stared as if I'd just produced a rhinoceros from my pocket. I could just imagine the sparks in his brain, desperately trying to connect the dots and instead just causing a short circuit. He looked like a pop-eyed toy from one of those claw machines at the fun fair. Perfectly funny. "Those are the wedding vowels said by soulmates on Antar, or at least that is what I remember my mother saying a life time ago."

"Nice."

It was avoid all contact day, the heat was more welcome than her eyes, Maxwell thinks I married this girl in a dream. I just stick with the boys as the girls decided to make a big Sunday dinner with some baked shit for after, Liz just laughed at me any time she saw me. Isobel just touched my shoulder saying nothing, thank god for small favors.

 **Faye's point of view…**

I grabbed my apron tying it in the back. "So you are self taught?" Isobel asked. I shrugged taking out all the things we would need to cook and bake a cake for after dinner. This was their first time cooking a large meal, it was going to be trial and error but we worked very well together. I was making shrimp fettuccine alfredo with garlic bread, salad with a homemade cheese, and broccoli soup in small sourdough bowls. I started working on the compound butter I would sauté the shrimp in; I added garlic, lemon, parsley, parmesan cheese before wrapping it and putting it in the fridge.

"Isobel can you cut the tomatoes in to slices without seeds, Liz peel then dice the cucumber for me please." ordering them in a polite manner as I put the salt water on to boil.

"Sounds easy." Liz said her tone happy she wasn't a big cook and her mother wasn't either, but I said I would show her. I moved to the cabinets taking out six normal sized plates and six small plates setting them on the counter top, grabbing the same number of spoons and forks.

"This is fun, isn't it?" Isobel said in her normal chirpy happy voice, I smiled at her. I turned on the radio hearing Prince-You got the look startplaying. I was so tired.

Liz was trying and failing to dice the cucumber so I walked over showing her how to do it how I needed, not in large chunks. She sighed frustrated with herself, but she was new I knew she would get the hang of it in no time. "It takes practice, Liz." I laughed as she waved the knife around cussing, I gave her a look.

"We will have to get to the Granolith soon, time is wasting."

Isobel sighed, "You're right, it is hard to leave here though." Liz smiled in agreement as she put the cut tomatoes in a bowl. "Isobel, grab the butter milk and pass it to me along with the mayo." I said grabbing a bowl with a lid and a whisk walking to the island in the middle of the room with Isobel. She set them down as I grabbed a packet, spoon and measuring cup. Taking out a cup of mayo than pouring it in the bowl, measuring another cup of buttermilk dumping it in with the mayo. I added the packet and began whisking until it had no lumps then covered it and set it in the fridge. I loved homemade ranch dressing. Liz put the cold stuff back in the fridge.

I added, "Liz chop the head of lettuce then place it in the bowl and add half of that pack of spinach." never looking up as I poured the fettuccine noodles into the tall pot of boiling water.

Liz chimed in, "So, umm Michael?"

Was I that noticeable?

"What about him?"

Isobel gave me a side eye as she spoke, "You maybe like him, think he is adorable."

"His face is jamming, his body hecka slamming." I just sang the song and they by themselves took it as confirmation.

"Okay Faye, what do I do now?" Isobel asked as I wiped my hands on my apron, I walked over seeing the cucumber in the bowl. "Go get the broccoli and cut it into small pieces." I said and she smiled walking away from me. I started the rue for my soup adding milk and chunks of cheese, adding seasoning and other ingredients as it simmered. I covered it starting the pan next to me. I added the compound butter after it melted, I dropped in the shrimp hearing it sizzle.

I made the Alfredo sauce yesterday it was a long process. I poured it into a pot ready to heat up. As Isobel walked over I had her pour the broccoli in the cheese soup and stir it. I tossed the shrimp seeing Liz working on the cake like I asked her.

"Liz, slow it down, fold it over not beat it." I smiled, giving her some instructions. She nodded, she was determined to get this stuff down. Afterwards she poured it into the two cake pans that I had set out. She put them in the oven as I started the frosting adding the powdered sugar, cream cheese, coconut, and other things before turning on the electric beaters and working it all together, setting the finished icing in the fridge. "Isobel, drain the noodles." I said moving out of her way but she caught my arm, I cried out from the sudden pain. Damn it, another burn. My body has many of them from the necklace and learning how to cook.

I tossed the shrimp again as I heard and felt Michael running in. "I am so sorry Faye." Isobel cried putting a cold rag on my arm.

"What the hell happened?" Michael asked walking over Isobel moving out of his way.

I smiled, "Isobel, accidently hit my arm with a hot pot, but it's okay go back to whatever you were doing, we are almost done." I shooed him out as I laid the shrimp on the platter.

"Fuck it smells great, girls." Michael gave a smile walking and taking my seat next to Maxwell seeing the girls smiling, I jumped up I forgot the damn salad. I walked back in grabbing the large salad bowl putting the stuff in and giving it a good mix, grabbing the salad thongs and homemade dressing with a spoon before walking back out seeing everyone sitting the steam rolling off the food as I set the two bowls down.

"Thank you girls, it looks great." Alex said winking at me.

"Thank Faye she did most of it, we got to cut things and stir." the girls said looking sad. "You both did so much more, my mother gave me lessons. It was painful." I said with a smirk they smiled as we started eating I had juice like the girls as the boys drank some root beer.

"Damn this is really good, I really like the soup." Alex said his mouth full of food, Maxwell agreed but without his food falling from his lips.

"Glad you are all enjoying, you three have dinner tomorrow." I said eating my food as everyone talked and laughed it was a very pleasant evening. I stood taking my plate cleaning it off. They have been here for some time, but I was used to it being just myself but really liked having them here. I began to wash the pile of pots and pans making them shine as I felt him walk in his lips on my neck as I cleaned a pot. "You okay love, you didn't seem very, oh sorry, Faye." Michael stumbled over his words.

"I am fine, just tired that's it. How did you like dinner?" I asked him drying all the pans and pots setting them on the hanging rack. "It was great, it always is. I could use something sweet will we be having something sweet?" he said and I laughed turning to him as I cleaned the island.

"Yes go sit so I can finish, I will ice the cake and do all the dishes before we eat it." I said snapping his ass with my dish towel. He ran out I turned back cleaning the counter tops as the girls walked in setting dishes in the clean sink. I pulled the cakes and icing out doing my thing setting the iced cake with coconut flakes in the fridge while I started on dishes.

After we ate cake and talked I washed the dishes as the boys got ready to leave. Liz and Isobel walked in ready to go I checked the clock it was now nine at night, I sighed more dreams would come.

I knew he wasn't aware we shared dreams, his words echoed in my head all day. The way his lips felt, his heart beat, how his body felt pressed to my own.

His whispered, "Love, I'm not perfect, but I'd follow you into hell if that's what it took to keep you safe. I am your protector as you are mine, one to shield the other. After keeping children safe, as all adults must, not a single soul comes before you. So, I'll stay with you as you stay with me, trust in you as you trust in me, and together we'll ride through every storm, waiting to see what the new dawn may bring."

I was going to go for a swim. I need to clear my head in some way.


	4. Auk

**Hello readers and writers, here is another chapter for you guys. I hope you like how it's going so far, I have some plans underway for later chapters. But, as previously stated, I own nothing except new characters and ideas. I make no money from writing this and all rights go to the rightful owners. Leave me some reviews please, I always enjoy them.**

This was all bullshit, my body was fatigued enough but now with a solid thirty-eight hours of lack of sleep all this was going to do was put me in a foul ass mood. I lay back on the loveseat relaxing just trying to let the stress melt away, when she and I are in the same room you could feel the tension thick in the air but within that tension was electricity; alive and dangerous. I was ready to maybe try and be with her but seems she wasn't or really found me gross. Her small black kitten lay curled into my chest, the purr much louder than the small body should able to do, the eyes are odd but hell she loves Nyx. The little thing came up to her meowing and wet, she just dropped to her knees helping it, falling so in love at that moment.

Daydreams have been racking my mind but now it is like flashes of dreams, Faye and I in the lagoon then its gone as fast as it came. I tense, nearly having a fucking heart attack when Liz spoke, "You need sleep, like it or not you act like an ass when you don't." her hair was a mess, her clothes in the same disheveled state as she flopped down close on the arm chair.

Making myself more comfortable, "Yeah, if you had the dreams I have been you would be up too."

She snorted, "I would be since she is my cousin." I should have known Maxwell would rat me out to her of all people, she was staring at me making it much more tense than five minutes ago. Blushing would have been no problem, but what I did was go as red as a beet and radiate heat like a hot pan. You could have cooked a three course meal on my face. No-one could have missed it.

She sighed, "Sorry, Michael. Max said not to mention it. But don't forget some part of you is still human and these emotions are okay, it's okay to have a meltdown." watching Liz get back up getting ready to walk back towards the stairs her eyes darting upstairs as if she was having an internal debate.

The air was so think my lungs felt as if the air couldn't get in fast enough, "You're not the only one having dreams, just so you know." hurrying away before the last word was said she was escaping before I could question her. Like it would stop me I gave chase seeing her halfway up the stairs but I was faster my long legs hauling ass after her until Max stood in my way smiling.

His dark eyes filled with humor, "Leave her alone, might want to sleep, crabby."

"Liz this ain't over."

I just let Max lead her back into the room, I was taller than him and had more muscle but not like I was going to fight him just to question his girl. My room was dark my eyes scanning it until they found the bright red of the clock, it was reading 1:34 am. When the flash of annoyance comes so does a bad idea. Isn't it always the way? In that moment I funnel all my strength into my feet and use it to walk out of the door with my mouth shut and hands relaxed. In the long run it's better that way.

 **Maxwell's point of view…**

Perhaps my introspective nature lead me to be locked in thought as I observed, it was hard to know. Right now I watch in dread as Michael drives off from the compound, he is alone and asking for trouble. "Liz, you messed up."

She let out a small weak noise as she spoke, "Max, I never meant for him to run off, he is so hot headed. I just wanted him to feel better, I ruin everything." she has taken so much of the issue of Tess on herself much like each of us.

Pulling her to me, our heart beats pounding against each other. "My emotions are a part of me, and in this relationship they blend with yours in the most delicious of ways. Yet there are times I have storms inside, never because of you, but from the damage, the triggers of my past. Michael is the very same, this life on Earth has not been kind to him, his life on Antar was the same. He was a good man a good friend and life was not kind."

Liz was sleeping when I left the room needing to talk to Isobel, it was nine in the morning and he had not returned yet. Faye was watching me from the kitchen as the two girls cooked, it smelled of pancakes. "Michael left late last night and has not returned."

Faye touched the necklace she wore while the color drained further from her cheeks, Isobel looked like dread was filling her every being. So when we all sit around and eat, not a single person is talking. Alex is staring at the door with his arm around my sister. Liz was just a mess placing the blame on herself, Faye was watching a small device waiting and waiting.

Wait. Wait. Sounds easy, right? Full bladder. Thirsty. Hungry. Cold. Aching muscles. Bored. I'm supposed to wait here until Michael comes and I'm already so wound up I'll probably just punch him when he gets here.

Like a bomb going off, Faye's chair rattled to the floor as her body bolted for the front door, Isobel behind her before either of us could muster the facts. I stood seeing my Jeep coming a little more erratic than normal for his driving, "Something is wrong." was all Faye said as she opened the gate giving him access.

 **Michael's point of view…**

Horrified, I stared at the blood with fear. I felt my own hands drench with the oozing red liquid as clear as rubies. The rubies floated down my hand a perfidy treasure or a curse. The pain throbs in my guts, it's deep and warm, but not in a nice way. It feels like someone has their hand in there and are squeezing my organs either gently or as hard as they can. When it wanes I can move, when it returns I can only hold still and breathe, breathe slow and deep until it has passed. Only raw and weeping flesh in various shades of pink and red cover a patch on my stomach. The same can be said of my back where Tess attacked, I shouldn't have fucking left. Maria, Tess, and about seven skins attacked. The firsts agile movement was far too slow. Six pairs of rough hands tried to grasp for me. My right hand right shot out a blinding white light. With a little gurgle the skin was lifeless on the floor, I brought death. Like a ring-master, leaping like a panther, landed on my fucking back. Dropping abruptly, my body executed a somersault, I shook myself free and rose only to butt my head into the next. Only Tess attacking my back had my rage over flowing this was all her doing, hers and that cunt at her side. The monster, though bipedal, was an expert on all fours. Should it need to run it just lowered its forepaws to the dirt and sprang away as fast as any wolf in the darkness. This was one of those times, accelerating on all fours toward a person foolish enough to be wandering by moonlight. The monster was so efficient that there wasn't even a scream, just the running of blood and a slumped form on the ground. It was dark, with teal like lighting down its sides, it tore at my stomach, the Auk.

The pain flared but when people started coming to the sound it was them retreating, "Kivar wants the humans to stay as ignorant as before. We will be seeing you again." Maria spat with venom.

Chuckling, "Come and die."

Alone, watching the blood pour though my black tee, my feet stumbling to his Jeep my one thought was getting to her, if I did die at least I get to see her one last time. There are times my brain fries up. It's no excuse I know; I own my behavior. I try to help, try to be good, and then a trigger is flicked. My emotions turn - cold, hateful, anxious... I back away, strike out at someone who loves me. In these moments I am least proud of who I am, for I fail to be the warrior I was born to be. The gates are open; she knows its me. The Jeep is swirling as my vision blurred. Stumbling now my feet feeling as steady as a leaf in a storm, Max was the first to me, his arms helping me stand. "ALEX!" urgent and worried the words bellowed from him.

Then Alex was helping, both leading me into the house with the three girls trailing behind us. Nyx was bobbing around her feet until she grasped her sticking her in her pocket. "I have work to do, you stay safe in my pocket." the gentle tone she used made my cold heart a tad warmer.

Max groaned my body sagging until I was dropped with more pain into my bed, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" he was yelling.

"Get out, he is hurt so you will shut your mouth until he has recovered." it was Isobel who shoved her brother out slamming the door. Faye was in her element, her hands unsteady as she tore my ripped and bloody shirt clean off, this was not the time to be so turned on. "Get the black bag in my side left drawer." Liz scattered only to return a minute later with the bag in hand as Faye runs her smooth hands over every inch of my front and back.

Isobel was next to me her hand in mine, "I am sorry, I was pissed and walked out."

"Hope you learned a lesson about rash thinking, you're not some random human teen. You're a Lord, a teen yes, but a warrior too a clear head and controlled emotions are ideal." Faye was mumbling.

Liz sobbed her face red, "It's my fault, I told you she was having the same dreams and you wanted answers and instead of talking I ran."

The same dreams.

"Once I heal him you're next Liz." venom was hissed at her cousin but her hands never left me. "They have an Auk, this might not be pleasant." her fingers digging into the flesh around the wound.

"Think I am going to be sick." was said between dry heaves, the smell was only getting worse it was like nothing we have ever smelt. Death mixed with many other things, Isobel just stood her ground her face stone cold as Faye worked.

I chanced a look down seeing vile looking black sludge oozing from the gash, "It will take time." she had stopped cleaning it with a gel the color of the most horrible bubble gum shade of pink.

"The Auk, is a beast on the Uswiri planet. It kills and is only loyal to those with great hate lingering inside them. Vile beast that should have been killed out long ago." then like a dagger her fingers are digging into my flesh again.

"I am not touching the wound, I am releasing burst of my power into the good untainted parts to bring the poison out." her eyes locked with mine. "I am sorry it hurts, but you will die if I do not drain it all. Isobel get Max, he has the same power and I will need help."

I only closed my eyes keeping every scream behind my lips, pain sears through my abdomen better than a branding iron, my mind conceding to the torment, unable to bring a thought to completion. Without meaning to my body curls into something fetal, something primeval and all the while the pain burns and radiates. She moves with me her body moving into an odd position as Max cursed.

"I will need a break after cleaning, but you will have to continue to drain the wound. You grasp the good flesh as if digging your fingers into it, you let your mind clear until a single thought holds true, draining. Imagine draining thick black tar." her voice was growing weak. But then she is cleaning it again leaving a slight pleasure when the gel touches the wound.

Then she is against the wall her body so close to mine, her body slumped until she was laying next to me, the necklace a light show. "Keep trying Max, it's coming out slow but its coming out." Isobel chimed in with encouragement.

"The poison cannot linger longer." her voice harsh, weak, and filled with worry as she moved back to me. "Fast imagine it going faster and faster, I will help." now, death, I craved death. Her fingers countered his pulling that shit out faster and faster, then the pain dimmed by five.

Then a little pleasure and the smell of an Antarian flower filled the room, "Cleaning it, I will bandage it and heal it later. Maxwell, heal his back, that is a blast." Maxwell, his face was drained with a gaunt expressionless stare. I knew I hurt him, we're like brothers.

Alex spoke, "I should order food, it is now dinner time. How is Michael?" a somber tone.

"Order only from the place on my fridge, ask for Nina to deliver. He is better and out of the woods, the poison is gone, his back healed and in a little I will heal his stomach along with Max." I was laying in a pool of sweat.

"Liz and Isobel, can you get fresh sheets? These are being burned in the fire tonight. Michael you need to shower."

Max stood his hand out to me, it was warm and was shocked he was able to help me up. "The wound will be okay?" I questioned Faye. "Obviously." yeah, she said shower so it would be okay.

I stepped into the shower, toes flinching as they touched the chilled Aztec tiled floor. My mind was in shreds; I would never get that picture out of my mind, the blood, her face. The shower turns on at the press of a button releasing thousands of warm drops, darkening my hair and trickling down my back. The stream thickens, warms, steam rises to my aching face. Though the heat brings pleasure the shower is just another function I feel to weak to do, then his voice echoed. "You ever do something so stupid again, I will kill you myself. We have become too comfortable here, we are still in grave danger as your attack has reminded us."

"I am sorry, there was eight and a Auk, I killed a few before the Auk was able to attack." the water hitting my face as I spoke.

"I am going to hide the Jeep."

Nearly as soon as he walked out smaller, lighter foot falls echo then a small nervous voice cut in. "Wash with this, the wound... wash the wound with this." opening the door letting the pent up steam out seeing Faye standing so very close, she was looking at me in the eyes but every so often her eyes would touch the wound.

A bottle of something, it was like aqua ocean blue, she pushed it into my hand retreating a little back as I gave her a small smile shutting the door, my heart was racing. I tried to wash but the minute the stuff touched it sent waves of pain, another cleaning gel. "FUCK." was bellowed.

Isobel this time spoke, "What is it, Michael?"

"I can't do it, can't fucking clean this shit."

"I am sorry it hurts you, it's the human in you it hurts. Give me the bottle and luffa and I will do it." her voice like warm coffee now, still small and nervous but confident she could help me. I groaned opening the door for her, she just stepped in the door closing behind her she wore her tank top and sleeping shorts not caring she was now soaked to the bone.

Her hands glide over my water slick body, pulling me close to her and disregarding the fact that I was naked and wet. The gel touched my stomach making me grit my teeth she had me pinned against the wall while she worked, as my mind fades into dullness and everything is a foggy illusion trying to keep the arousal of having her this fucking close to me while naked.

"You seem unfazed." I nearly yelled, not able to keep the pain from my voice. She was trying to be gentle but doing her best to clean it before she could heal the wound.

She gazed up at me with crystal blue droplets clinging to her eyelashes, "Not unfazed, but this is not the first time I have seen you naked. I do not know why we share the same dreams, I will find out that's for sure, but you have seen me as much as I have seen you. There, after your shower we can heal it."

I didn't want her to go, slowly, I raise a hand and cup her cheek, leaning close to kiss her gently when Max speaks. "Faye, Nina will not give us dinner." like that she was gone, wet like a drowned rat but gone.

"Cockblock." I seethed.

"Sorry."

Pizza was welcomed, even if I was sitting a seat away from her as she fed Nyx some meat off hers. The table was for the most part silent, my body was so tired sleep was coming even if dread came with it. "How about a movie?" Isobel offered as we all just went with it heading into her family room to watch something, anything. The Matrix was chosen. My body leaning on the love seat, she was curled with Nyx not but a few inches from mine, Nyx was batting at her hair when a loud blaring beep was heard.

Faye was on her feet, "We have unwanted guest, he lead them here without understanding." she wasn't pissed just ready for the fight that was about to happen.

"The back yard is more enclosed, and that's the direction they're coming at. she moved Nyx to a blanket tucking her under the sofa with a gentle whisper. "You stay here, okay." like the fluffy jelly bean understood her.

She was gone taking Maxwell's left side, Isobel and Liz behind him, Alex next to me on his right. The outdoor lights giving us enough to see them coming, we let them this time, skins crawled over the gate as Maria, the Auk, and Tess are dead last to make it over. "I think it best you know, you two are destined to be together. The necklace never glowed for me like it does her, it was never me it was her." Isobel looked scared but revered to any fate that came.

Faye looked dumbfounded.

Everything happened at once, they attacked as a group not as single units. "Form a line and do not break it." I called but it was harder being out numbered. Faye was something else, Isobel and Liz faired well but not as well as the rest, I lost sight of her.

And when my eyes find her she is but feet in front of me fighting Tess, who was bleeding Faye was using this blast the color of blue, it was magnificent. All our powers doing something, we have not touched the depth of them yet, Liz hers was forest green sending three skins reeling back who dared attacked Max from behind.

"You fucked with my cousin, that was the wrong move." she gasped holding Tess nearly a foot off the ground, her eyes glowing amber. Her change was from a higher source of power, she was a weapon. Maria attacked her like a monkey jumping on her back, my anger spiked as I fisted her hair pulling her off before slamming her into the wooden beam nearly breaking it in half.

Anger coursed through every vein, every muscle. "You will never touch my girl again, you will not take another breath after this night. You're a foul, pathetic little insect. Every time you cross my mind it will be lingering hate that I feel, unlike the love you still have for me. You thought I would be with you both, no, it's her, it will always be her."

"Michael, please. I do love you." She begged.

I snarled when five skins grabbed me, holding me firmly when Tess walked closer her hand out to me, "You turned down our offer, now you will perish." the pain never came, put pain was heard so loud and clear. Tess was screaming, the light hit Maria, Faye with her hand out had flung Maria to save me.

Tess she just dropped next to Maria, sobbing "Get her to our transport, she can still be healed if we get out of here. AUK!"

I grabbed Faye, when through the darkness came the glow of two yellow eyes, like sallow lamplight eight feet off the ground. They moved with a slight sway, as if the unseen body prowled like a big cat. We stopped. The eyes did not, with rapid acceleration and a more bounding motion the Auk came right for us. But a pure black freakish creature impacted the Auk, hisses so loud it shook my bones its talons long and clawing into the skin of the Auk.

"Is that your kitten?!" Liz gasped her own head bleeding as we all gathered seeing the skins, Tess, and a dead Maria flee into the night. "Nyx." wonder crept into her tone.

She grabbed the poker for the fire place and went at the Auk, she was taking being a pet owner too serious but Maxwell held his hand up blasting it but seems Nyx had this under control because we seeing the Auk limping as it runs making a leap over her fence.

Then there was Nyx, as small as a tea cup meowing as if nothing had happened.


	5. Duped

**Hello again, here is another finished chapter that I hope you will enjoy. As I have said before I own nothing except new characters and ideas. I make no money from writing and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks again for reading and please leave a review, they are appreciated.**

His eyes were the color of deep sienna, with a mischievous glint that seemed to reflect the corners of his mouth, which were fighting a smile. They were every shade of brown you could imagine, a raw umber and caramel mix, dotted with bits of dark chocolate. They glow with humor and playfulness that gives you shivers and wraps you in a warm embrace at the same time. In those eyes you could also see how fast they could shift from this to something cold, inhuman is another suited word; cruel, menacing and filled with hate.

Here and now, he is trying not to smile, he was reserved in certain areas unlike most. "My bag is packed, once I leave and press this button, the house will go on lock down until I return." my voice tired the day was draining, the night more so. Nyx was nestled into my pocket, my black bag on the floor by the back door. Each stood looking forlorn. Alex grew into this protector, the way I watched him with Isobel, Liz was nestled into Maxwell; he would die for her.

Michael stood near me his bag next to mine, "Let's go we have no time to waste." he grunted out grasping my elbow leading me from my home, it was good he did because my feet felt like they would be stuck here. I knew the plan wouldn't be a full-on success but they would go home, the five worlds would have peace with them returning and taking the thrones back.

Alex yawned, "The Jeep?"

"Yeah."

Maxwell let a small sigh out, "I will miss my Jeep." I never understood the bond between people and their cars. I rode shotgun with Michael driving, the rest crammed like sardines the bags piled on the floor. It was dark, we all wanted to wait until morning but the fact is what happened was going to bring branches of the Government our way.

"Stop for a second." and he did without a word or look, the control pad resting in my palm, like that the house was sealing itself. With ankles crossed and my knees leaning against the center console, I watch Michael in the driver's seat, starting to drive down the country road. I want to touch him and run my fingers through his long hair. Rubbing my hands together, I force them into submission now they pet Nyx who adores it so. Observing his movements, a sigh escapes my lips. I adore the subtle tilt of his head when he turns onto the road. Every movement seems as though he's planned it out ahead of time.

We're hurt, blood, bruises but here we're alive and trying to get them home.

Michael turned sensing me eyes on him, if Max was right he is mine and I am his, a fact that was hard for me to grasp even now. I am from Earth, no man owns a woman and vise versa, but on Antar we belong to the other, you're a whole unit when together. "I will keep you safe." his voice held the promise.

Liz laughed in the back, Isobel smiled with the boys. "You guys act like I can't be romantic."

"Maybe because we have never seen it happen." Maxwell snorted out loud.

I retorted, "Oh enough, you four should rest we have five hours until we hit Roswell, another six before we hit Vasquez rocks, then we wait the twenty-four hours for the start up. Here Maxwell, I located the key about a month ago after Larek gave me the clue where it was hidden." it was a long crystal in the shade of a pink rose, his hands grasped it, the warmth passing to him.

It was silent as we drove. Nyx was curled between my breast as I drifted in and out while he drove the entire way, we had enough gas after a stop in Las Crues. The sun was up as we drove through Roswell, I hated this town, everyone played the parts of believing but when my parents said they met one and had proof they became outcast in this shit town and with this shit family. Liz gave no word she wanted to stop and at least try and see her family, in her eyes they probably still didn't remember her anyhow. On the horizon was the desert and far behind that was Vasquez rocks where their pod chamber lays, the Granolith waits.

My body jerked to the dashboard, my forehead colliding with the window. Steam rose from the back, the smell too intense for words. I tried to grasp my seat belt while Nyx hissed curled around my neck but Michaels arm was glowing white as it slammed against my chest holding me back once my body was in reach.

Maxwell's Jeep swerved, out of control.

There was an explosion, a ball of flame and a fist of gray smoke. A moment later there was another explosion. The third car had been travelling too fast. It plowed into the burning wrecks, flipped over and continued, screeching along the runway on it's back before it too burst into flames. "Run." shoving my cousin in front, they had to get home this was their one chance, if they didn't make it now they would lose the throne, lose their lives.

Two agents come from the flames, the other wreck a single person looks to have made it they stumble. All three look like hell but they would have more in route, they always do; very predictable like that. "More are coming, you need to get to the Granolith. If you three do not return now, the five worlds will cease, Kivar will mange to over take them. The reigns will fall to him and you will be killed on the spot. Larek is waiting, once on his home world of Jahari your memories will return just remember you are not them. You all have changed, found truth and love." my chest burning with every breath. My heart beats frantically, all or nothing. Fail and my whole body will pay the price, run and the damage is limited mostly to my shins and knees.

Liz like that is reeling leg over head until her body hits the rocks at the base of the pod chamber, "Heal her, then get the hell back to Antar."

I keep running but I know my time is up.

Michael, he doesn't hear me, he is opening the chamber for everyone to get in, but gun fire rings out Alex is hit, Liz is hurt from a blast. I chance a look back when the wind is knocked from me, the light hits me square in the chest slamming me into the rocks. His scream is like a dagger to my heart, he is going to die here if I let him help me, I worked best alone.

I gave him a look, my hand up sending him snapping back into the chamber. Liz was yelling, Isobel was looking at me her face pale while she held up Alex. "Max, do not stop for me. Michael has to be safe, close the chamber and lock it, take him home."

The last thing I heard was Liz screaming, "NO!" mixed with the loud hurt, cold bellows of Michael, then they are gone, safe in the chamber.

"You ready Nyx? They're safe now. It's you and me."

Nyx grew in size until she was over two tons, her body had to be twenty feet long, she was magnificent. Nyx was in her element taking the agents out, their joined attack did nothing to her, but more are coming. My problem was still coming at me, it was him, the clone, evil half breed.

His face so like Michaels, other than the single lip ring that set light beams as the sun touched it, this was not good. My powers react to the danger coming, boulders fly sending him back with howls of pain, I dodged sending a burst of power nailing him he took a few moments to get up, his body stumbling. "Who are you?"

"I am Faye, and you?"

"Two set of clones were sent to Earth, I gave up Zan, Ava, and Lonnie to the law to save myself. How're you like us?"

This was no good, they had to be found and everything destroyed. "I am a different version of you, human and Antarian, my Antarian donor was Queen Lia, guess I will be seeing you again." way too many agents have arrived.

This Dupe was smiling at me now, I grabbed his neck while he was injured but he would break me in two once recovered. They are located in Rio De Janeiro, guess it was time to leave the country. "You will deter them and if they try and take you, use your powers, escape and walk into a fire." with every word my voice took new and different pitches until he was muddled under my spell.

"NYX!" The gunshots cracked into the air as loud as thunder but without the raw power of a storm. I was on her she was bounding away from the aftermath, I touched her head. "They're safe now, we will watch them leave."

And right on the dot the twenty-four hour mark struck and the rocks exploded and something shot from the top leaving Earth faster than possible. "We will see them again, Nyx. For now we have to save the one named Ava if possible."

Like that I was alone again…


	6. Please don't go, Faye

**Hello again, I hope you are enjoying this story so far. If you are then leave a review for me to read, they're appreciated. I still don't own anything except new characters and ideas. I make no money from writing this and all rights go to the rightful owners.**

 **Michaels point of view**

ANGER

HATE

LOATHING

PAIN

HURT

WORRY

LONGING

I was feeling too many emotions seeing the chamber closing knowing he wouldn't open it, she gave herself up to save us. I spat out, "There was one of us out there, we're not leaving her to die!" each word filled with the hate filling me rapidly.

Max slammed his fist against the rock, "I am trying to open it asshole, it will not open. She did something she had to have done something or it would open for us." the girls sobbing filled the small chamber, it echoed the temperature drops as you enter into the massive underground chamber, sending a violent chill down your spine. Light reaches neither wall nor ceiling, confining vision to a small circle of flickering orange cast by the torch; inky black water sloshes against a narrow strip of land that disappears into the darkness before you and jagged teeth of stone descend from the shadows above.

The Granolith was started, "She said the Granolith is ours, the King holds the power over it. Keep the crystal safe." Isobel sobbed once again.

"Max why can't you open it, she is out there alone. Please try again." Liz begged, I tried to open it, it never budged, so all of us tried together it shook and dust fell but in the end it did nothing, it never opened. She sealed us in.

I knew when it started with her if it ended it would break me. I knew that there was too much concentrated raw love not to shatter my carefully laid floor when it came up. Breaking was hard, recovery now impossible, she waited lifetimes to be born, she was born to be mine and I was hers, always.

Alone, I sit against the wall letting the tears fall. "Don't think like that, she isn't dead. Michael, can you feel her? If you two are mates you should still be able to. Close your mind down push every thought out, think of her only." Isobel, she slapped me. The slap was as loud as a clap and stung my face. It had been an open-handed smack and it had left a red welt behind. Just below my eye was a small cut where the ring had caught me. She staggered backwards, clutching her face, eyes watering at what she had done, but it didn't faze me.

She was my single thought, she was alive that much I knew, then like nothing I've ever felt her mind touched mine, she stood her hand around my neck, but this wasn't me the silver ring with a black onyx strong hung from his lip. "The other one looks like me, just like me." time was endless, I tried, Liz tried, and Max tried and we all failed to open the door to get to her.

Hours later when tears dried up, my heart breaking, his voice rang clear in a somber tone. "It's time, she told me to get you to Antar, that you above her had to be safe." the words didn't help they crushed me further, but we each touch the now glowing black cone until like that a flicker of her riding Nyx through the desert flashes as we leave her and Earth behind.

Space travel is nothing like it is in science fiction. There are no swirling lights or tunnels, just a pain like you're being squeezed through something too small for your body. It feels like every bone is being pulverized, every living tissue feels shredded. Then you wake up naked, or else your clothes have become fused with your dermis and you have to wait until they are pushed up into the epidermis before peeling them off. At first you can't remember a thing, not who you are, then everything hits you so hard it feels like it will drown you with the raw untamed emotions. Here we are all nearly dying on the floor human memories now jumbled with the Antarian ones that had been restored. My emotions calmed even as I felt the hate, rage, pain, sadness at Faye. Rath, he was about this life, he controlled it like a oiled tool it was like I grew seven inches to an impressive 6'7' more muscle packed on, my face the very same but older was a good word. Max was taller, his hair darker now but his body was still lean, Isobel, she was a stunner on Earth and being home only intensified it. But she held nothing over me, no love, no appeal, she was my sister. Liz flourished here in the last hour, she looked different too.

A man stood tall, stern features, old gray eyes. "I am Lord Larek, of the Jahari, we're the Lathen people. It is imperative you come into the castle so that we can start to take back the five worlds. I am sorry Rath this is troubling but Faye, if everything goes as seen, she will return here. She is important to the cause, the Queens blood is now hers."

I seethed, "She should be here now, but because of you she thought it wise to stay in that hell. Is Faye my mate? Tell me the truth now." I never noticed my body moving until Max grasped my arm.

"Rath, control. Put Larek, down." he was feet in the air, the features on his face never changed. "Now."

"Faye, is what you call soulmates with you. She was the only human who's body didn't react negatively to the experiment. Even if she never would have become one of us, she would have been destined for you. Elizabeth was for Zanter, or Zan as he likes, the one named Alex for our Valandra. Killing me will not bring your peace, I am only here to help." his words held nothing I still wanted his death for giving Faye hairbrained ideas she was some short of spare, that she didn't come before us.

"YOU'RE AT FAULT. YOU GAVE HER THE IDEA SHE WAS A SPARE, WHEN I WOULD GIVE ALL THEIR LIFES FOR HERS!" every word bellowed every word filled with emotion, my family acted like this was normal and maybe it was. She was alone on Earth, she was alone without me. "We have clones on Earth, the one like me was fighting her before we took off."

Larek dropped landing on the balls of his feet, "Two sets sent, the others are flawed with anger, hate, venom unlike you perfect clones. The human side dims here, but you carry in you humanity and lessons learned on Earth. Her fate is very dim, her every choice either makes it glow or dim, her fate is now in her hands. She was supposed to have come with you, she was willing to give her life for yours to be spared." a girl with one eye walked from the brush in all shades of purple, she was older, but her good eye seemed to spin looking at each in turn.

"A great era is coming, if she returns. If she doesn't the anger you all feel will bring destruction of Earth."

It played out in my head if she perished there, that planet doomed itself, it already is. Over population, hunger, corruption, the planet should kill the virus and start over. "Earth, should doom the virus that is humans, start over. It will one day, I just hope Earth and the humans can grow before it happens." Max spoke. "Come we have to make sure she lives, and we take back our worlds. We are not them we have grown, learned, and now will not show mercy." he spat as Liz took his hand. Like that we together walked into the castle.

"Rath, don't give up on Faye. She was born to be yours, she was a survivor she probably has plans set up as back up. She always did even as kids, she was something else. She will come home, lets make this a galaxy she wants to come home to."

"Thank you, Alex." he was right, I had to think that way because I would destroy Earth myself.

Larek spoke to Alex and Liz, "The Antarians have built up their technology and society over thousands of years. With their advanced technology and psychic abilities they have practically wiped out disease and crime on their planet and have concentrated on space exploration for centuries. In the course of their explorations they have discovered many peopled worlds including Earth. The Antarians were especially interested in Earth because of the similarities between humans and themselves. The Antarians believe that their race must have evolved from a race very similar to humans. One of the similarities is the size and configuration of the brain although the humans have not learned to use all of the capabilities of their brains." his voice bothered me, his presence pissed me off.

Antar has lush, tropical rainforests that cover much of its continents, each shades you never think they could be from purple, blue, green to the green sky and red oceans. Antar also possesses a lesser gravitational force than Earth does. The geology of Antar is strongly affected by the presence of Unobtanium.

"I missed home." Isobel whispered in her hand was the same flower the my Faye was holding in my dreams.

"No one cares, Valandra. Try and not betray us another time." I knew it was fucked to say the moment it rushed from my lips, seeing her cry hurt, she was my family and in my anger I lashed out at her.

"I am very sorry, I shouldn't lash out at you none of this was or is your doing. I miss her, how I feel for her is like nothing a human could feel. Now more than ever I understand Max and you, how you couldn't be away from Alex and Liz when I had no problem hurting Maria, leaving her. Faye, she makes me want to be a better person, to be good enough. And no matter how hard I try, never will be, or at least I think I won't." she just rushed hugging me with Liz, they just clung on until they felt as if I had enough, both letting sobs out.

"Kivar knows of their return." a female walked in her words bitter as she touched Larek's shoulder. Max, tied the now smaller crystal around Liz's neck, when he touched it he spoke. "Never remove it, never will another be able to remove it from you by force. I trust you with the Granolith as I have trusted you with my life, my heart, and my soul." the crystal was switching from rose to black, he combined them into one, he could use it but keep it hidden.

"Change before you speak to your people all of you, Rath planet give you their loyalty you are their Lord, and the King's Commander you will need to speak as well."

The clothes, very soft unlike earth fabric this was like clouds but so unbreakable. A blue orb was floating as we all stood, I was next to Max, the girls behind us by an inch. "I am home, the war's, the chaos, the fighting will cease. Kivar, you will come for an audience and bow down or we will kill you for the five worlds to see. I am not the Zanter you remember, I grew on Earth, found the humanity and leadership that I so lacked during my last rein. I stand here with my friend, my brother, my Commander Lord Rath, he speaks to you now." the crown he wore fit him this time around, his queen wore one as well, Alex and Valandra as well. When Faye returned she would be a Lady and a Princess, I would ensure it. She would wear the tiara of our Queen mother.

I stand the armor making no noise, I looked ready for battle, my people would be ready when the new war came. "We shall go our way into battle and we shall be accompanied by the spirit of millions of our martyrs, our ancestors tortured and burned for their faith, our murdered fathers and butchered mothers, our murdered brothers and strangled children. And in this battle we shall break the enemy and bring salvation to our people, tried in the furnace of persecution, thirsting only for freedom, for righteousness, and for justice." The words like water coming from my lips. "I have found something so rare even to our kind, my Cymar, she saved us and she will return to me from Earth so will you stand with me and make the Five worlds one she will be pleased with, she will be your Princess, your Lady."

The hologram showed the chaos on my home world of Silea, the chanting, the dancing, not normal dancing but something right out of the Matrix movie, the part with them dancing in the caves. They would fight with every last breath they would fight, it was ringing over every forest, desert, ocean, every surface of the five worlds.

War….


	7. Kal

**Another chapter done for you to read and enjoy. As I've stated before I own nothing except new characters and ideas. I make no money from writing and all rights go to the rightful owners. Leave a review, they're always appreciated.**

 **Faye's p.o.v**

I had to get to a motel far from here, I was dirty and needed rest or I would not make it. It had been twenty-one days and it has been cat and mouse for the most part. The one who went by Rath killed the agents and is now hunting me. But he needs rest just as much as I do, the necklace jitters and flares when he is close, like it wants to light up for him but can't. I can feel the tiredness inside me like a parasite, slowly but deliberately draining my life. I'm alive, but I'm not really living. I hear, but I'm not really listening. Everything seems to move in a dragged pace, all submerged into a hazy fuzz that is my vision. There are days the tiredness comes in both forms, physical and mental. My body needs to rest yet my mind needs it to move, to burn the sadness and anger right out. He hunts, and I evade. My powers are by far better than his but if he was to get his hands around my neck it would be over, like that he was stronger physically and he knew it.

Walking into the very first motel, I didn't care if it was not five star because it had a shower and a bed, the office was musty making my nose turn up. The girl smiled in welcome. "We only have two rooms left." it did looked packed as it had started to drizzle as midnight hit.

"Just need one." the cash was handed over. "If a man shows up looking for me any man, here is a fifty to give me a warning. I am running away from a toxic man. Has a silver lip ring." her face turned cold, even when her hand shook. She turned on her heel grabbing a key card.

"You take room, 345, it is in the very back not in great shape we don't rent it out since it is going to be redone. The exit door happens to be right next to it." with that my cheaply bought car was parked next to it. It changes from yellow to black, the body morphing as well just to keep it hidden for now but the power use just drained me further.

The motel was one of those seedy places men with beer guts went to bang other men's wives with promises they couldn't afford to keep. Or else the hooker's brought their john's there and paid for rooms by the hour. Weeds grew through the cracks in the concrete path and the litter from cheap take-out meals were strewn across it. There were external wooden stairs that lead to a second floor, a second row of doors that looked like the building inspector was either bribed to pass it or drunk on the job. There were at least two screaming matches going on in separate rooms, and the cars in the lot wouldn't have been out of place in a wrecker's yard. The motel room faired no better, but it was as clean as it could get and devoid of bed bugs, the door was locked and with my hand against the old frame it glowed a faint blue before it vanished.

The sound of my bag on the small table roused Nyx who climbed from my top only to leap to the bed, meowing loudly. "I will, calm it." she was hungry and so was I, but first a shower was needed.

I feel like just passing out after two nights of running and ditching him in Montana, I found a near by pizza place, calling in for a small sausage pizza and chicken tenders, with a medium coke. Then it was shower time, the grouting of the tiles is so cracked in places that I have to point the shower head in the opposite direction and hope enough water doesn't get in there to leak through the ceiling into the downstairs washroom below. The tiles are pink with something I think is a kind of mildew, I'm no expert; all I know is it doesn't look pretty on the tile that ought to be white. But hell the water pressure was perfect washing the sweat, blood, and dirt from me in droves.

I dress as if he will come and an escape is not going to be avoided, it is all mapped out in my head, plan A, plan B, and even plan C. Each plan was worked to the point of military precision. My black tee and faded blue jeans are on, I was pulling on the black socks when a small knock was heard on the door. With a single glance it was the pizza guy looking around, it was a fast transaction he had the cash and I had the food with the door locked once again. It smelled great, Nyx battled her chicken tender until it was clawed to shards on the floor, I just devoured the pizza and coke while she continued to have her way with the chicken.

Sleep was never decent it was filled with fear and longing.

Riddle me this. How can I call it a nightmare, if it doesn't leave my presence when I awake?

The sun peaks through the blinds, it is still early and best I leave town faster, I was rested enough still having nearly thirty-three hours until I reached New York, I had to meet a man before I boarded the plan in forty-eight hours to Rio.

It's daylight, bright, like a day for the beach but he's coming. He's coming and I can't stop him, I can't.

Just like that the phone rings, I answer it as a single word is whispered. "Run." the office is a good distance so like that Nyx and I are out the door heading to the emergency exit. The keys feel like ice even as I shove them into in ignition seeing the Camaro he was now driving he didn't try and disguise it, he is coming like death and I chance it.

My palm on his purple Camaro, until the tires blew, the windows shared like glass candy "MY FUCKING CAR YOU CRAZY BITCH!" even alien boys love their cars, his face was red in his anger.

"Have fun trying to catch me." the necklace lit up, but it meant nothing he was not my mate, he was him in a way but not in a way that mattered. The necklace lit up the very moment Michael stepped foot on my land, for this Rath it was twenty-two days before it did.

"Oh it will be fun, because when I do I am going to keep you for myself." His grin from something worse than a nightmare.

Leaving him and his words behind, the tires made a loud noise of protest as the gravel skidded up flaying in every direction as I vanished in a haze of dirt and gravel.

I liked the open road, the unknown, it helped keep the memories and pain at bay but only for so long. Nyx is curled in my lap, she is never not on me, my best friend now. "I will pull over and get us some take out, you need your protein." and she did, she wasn't growing maybe she in kitten form was meant to be small and innocent looking, clever diversion.

The place was decent enough, and Nyx was happy as I made sure to get more chicken for our drive. Stopping was not an option, I had the lead and needed to maintain it. The air was clean the lush green landscape stunning but there was never real time to admire it, I was running from something, running into more danger than before.

Thirty-four hours later I pulled into the Zaha Hadid 520 W 28th Street building, it is curving, swooping lines more suitable for UFOs than architecture, it stands out from everything around it. I walked in looking drained from another round of lack of sleep, a lone girl sits snapping her bubble gum when I speak. "Here to see Kal Langley, have a meeting with him." her eyes looked me over. "Now, I have driven a dead thirty-four hours without stopping." My tone angrier than anything, she was some bleach blonde airhead.

He was a bald man who made lots of cash in the film industry, but he knew things about the royals. After the 1947 Crash, the Protectors were captured and taken to Eagle Rock Military Base. Nasedo escaped, and Kal was studied for another three years. The two shapeshifters returned to Roswell in 1959, where Nasedo killed UFO researcher James Atherton. Kal worked as a clapper loader on the set of the film, They Are Among Us, whose lead actress was killed by a freak lightning strike. In 1960, Nasedo cut a deal with Kivar. In 1989, Kal went to New York City to witness the Dupes coming out of their pods. Kal abandoned his charges shortly thereafter and went to Los Angeles to become a successful producer. Meanwhile, in Roswell, New Mexico, Nasedo arrived at the Pod Chamber to retrieve Tess Harding, the last of the Royal Four to awaken.

"Intel on the base in Rio, I am going to see if I can manage to get Ava out and destroy their work at the same time. You're now in danger, if they are not already looking for you. Max and the rest have returned to Antar, I am running from one of your charges and will be boarding a flight to get to Rio soon so any information you have spill it." You could tell he was scared by the way he moved, his eyes darting around.

His body leaned against the glass wall that over looked a stunning but over crowed city below. "It is guarded by the best the Military has. You, human, have no chance. I nearly died to escape a lesser one long ago, they would be kept on the third level, you would need to blow each level in turn. You can try and enter through the outer rim located on the north west part it is covered by the rain forest."

No time to waste, "Who said I was human, Kal? I am a clone, I yes was born human but Larek and Queen Lia both helped me reach my destiny, their blood their power and aura made me one of them." his face paled. "You have shamed an entire race by running from your charges, you could have been a hero on Antar but you failed." I leave him to live this semi human life he desired so much.

I leave him and the car behind, the taxi moves around the city taking me to JFK International Airport, my flight was on time and I was intentionally making sure I had little time. I knew Rath would be tracking my movements so going to multiple places helped delay him. I could still feel his power like my own trail to him and how close he was, a rare Antarian power to know who's power was used and when. He was closer than I wanted but I should be able to get on the plane and leave America.

JFK was like hell everyone rushed about. There were plasma screens of arrival and departure times on the wall of the airport. People were lined up at the check in desk with suitcases and baggage. There was a sculpture of a whale with water cascading from it's mouth and flowing down it's tail flukes. In the background soft classical music played. In the arrivals lounge there was a curious mixture of bored and excited people. Some looked like they were waiting for a bus, others like they were children waiting for Santa himself. Some lounged on the low comfy chairs and others bounced on their toes.

Sounds filled every space, even when first class was called to board at gate D4, my body just sagged in the seat with Nyx making her appearance. "Stay hidden, doubt cats are allowed to be here."

The plane was at great height and the necklace never alerted me of him, I was safe for now. "Eleven hours at most Nyx, no worries." but I was I was so alone in this and what for? To save a bunch of rejects with attitude problems, if Kal wouldn't have left them they would have grown into good hybrids now they are corrupt with evil.

The meal was decent, the snacks and drinks better, I dozed for the most part because hell, I was going to have to live in Rio for some time and scope out the place before making my move.

Two days later, I stand in a one bedroom apartment, this was doable for now. With that Nyx stretched her body, her teal eyes moved to mine. "Yeah, I know. I know I miss him too."


	8. Victory

**Hello writers and readers alike, here is another chapter for you to enjoy. As I have stated, I own nothing except new characters and ideas. I make no money from writing and all rights go to the rightful owners. Leave a review, they're always appreciated.**

 **Michael p.o.v**

Every day was new every scene was new, what was not new was the deadness that was swelling inside me growing and festering. I missed her but right now I couldn't let it get me down. My eyes scan the legion that stands before me, we have lost many. With blasts, with weapons, each sacrifice will never be in vein.

Every mind was as much a battlefield as the white sand at their feet. Before the invaders beached their vessels each soldier had time for their minds to bid farewell to far away lovers and children while trying to wipe all emotion clean, to focus on the task at hand. Every gaze lay resolutely ahead, none able to take in the emotion of their friends as well as their own. When the cry came they launched forwards without delay, the grains shifting under their boots were their homeland and to see the foreign warriors upon it was all the motivation their hearts required. This was our home and once and for all they would flee to the next galaxy in their fear of us.

I lead, I do not sit letting my warriors face this or any battle alone, Zan is next to me, he became the King they needed, he had their love and loyalty. I bowed my head, "This battle is for you. I fight for you." with that we charged into battle together, brothers, a King and his Lord Commander.

The acrid smell of stale plasma envelops my nasal cavities. The war has grudged on for two years now. My sanity is on the verge of extinction. Perhaps that is a good thing. At the very least, I'd be allowed to leave this nightmare. As I look around, all I can see is stray limbs and dead creatures - once fine young men, who now are no longer recognizable as Antarian.

"RATH!" it was Zan, his bellow of pain had me crossing the battle heading to him, the monster, the Auk, though bipedal, was an expert on all fours. Should it need to run it just lowered its forepaws to the dirt and sprang away as fast as any wolf in the darkness. This was one of those times, accelerating on all fours toward a person; foolish King. I may have a death wish, my body crashed into the Auk, the white blast of my powers caused a sonic hole into it's side before my blade delivered the kill, its head rolled cleaned off its shoulders.

We were all born to win, born to succeed.

We won. Kivar was dead at the King's feet as we all dropped to our knee bowing to him, giving him our loyalty. The cheers erupt like an auditory volcano. It is all quiet one second and then deafening the next, rising to a crescendo and then falling to a trickle before the same nervous tension commands silence once more.

I stood cut up and battered the dinner was nice, but I was alone. Alex was wounded but sitting with us, Isobel was fussing over him as Liz, Larek, King Zan, and I walked to the Venera over looking the party below. The food and Moura pouring, everyone was rejoicing on the Five worlds as Peace finally came.

My own goblet of Moura raised as I spoke loud and clear, the orb magnifying it by five. "Above all else, King Zan was a man. I saw him in good times and bad, always weighed with the responsibility he accepted for others. He was brave on the inside, willing to see his flaws and work to be a better being, kinder, more empathic. He was brave on the outside, leading from the front regardless of personal cost. Everyone else had to see him flawless, the polished version to inspire such confidence, but not me. Everyone needs somebody to be a child with, to cry on, to tell their fears to. He was afraid of not being enough, of failing in sacred duty, of his purpose unfulfilled, weighty as it was. I can tell you that he was always enough for me, as a man, as a king. He never needed a crown, or fine things, or the hedonistic wants men can develop with greedy hearts. He never needed to ask for my fealty, it was his. One who nurtures needs loyalty. One who leads needs solace. One with a brave heart needs a champion of their own, a protector to have faith in them when darkness is at their door. It takes a queen to stand by a king, and a king to stand by a queen - equally loving, equally brave, equally duty bound as protectors in all ways. I present the future Queen of Antar, Queen Liz." I presented her for the first time, she wore a silver gown as they cheered for her.

It was fact, I was alone for two years fighting for her return. It was time for Faye to come home, she had my heart and soul on Earth, a place I will never return to unless it is to destroy it. "Larek, it would be wise to bring my Faye home now."

He bowed, "Of course my Lord."

Zan cut in, "With haste, it has been two annuals for us and time is different there. She is going to be Princess Faye of the Northern iced isles." he proclaimed, she would be beloved, revered, feared, whatever she wanted.

Larek retorted, "I will bring her home."

Liz jumped me, "I miss her too, but she'll be home by the night."

"She better or Larek will have to face me, he was the reason she never came. Now he better be the reason my love comes home."

"Calm down, Rath." Isobel touched my shoulder but it was harder to do, my emotions always in chaos. Faye calmed them, like raging waters against a goddess. She was the only one I stood no chance against. And soon my heart would be returning to me.


	9. Rio

**Hello again, the sun is currently on a rampage and the heat is making living not fun. But I've sat under an ac vent and continued writing. I still don't own anything but new ideas and characters. I make no money from writing and all rights go to the rightful owners. Leave a review, they're always appreciated.**

I stare at the clock, the green light began flashing. 3 o'clock. Every morning at the same time there is a power glitch, at this time it would be my single best chance to infiltrate the base. Not today, but very soon, for now I creep back through the forest with the scariest animals awake and lurking around. At times it hurt, it angered me he had not returned for me it has been over a year now, maybe he just didn't care and who could blame him.

Rio was a stunning seaside city. I tried to blend in but that was never going to happen, I waited tables part time which gave me some money since the FBI and other Government intel's are watching my bank accounts for the time being, I could withdraw but not in large sums. My small apartment is safe with Nyx while I work, she bobs between my legs as we exit the forest, she would go first with me right behind her. It was dangerous to walk the streets at this time of night but for the most part I was left alone, after all I was dangerous myself.

When I glanced up the icy grey sky restlessly grumbled. The thick blackened clouds were dragged down by the heavy rain which it held in its delicate frame. The clouds which struggled to withstand the burden of the weight which the rain held, soon gave in. The rain poured down over the city with a roar. The sound of emptiness was disrupted by the loud gregarious boom of thunder. The cold icy rain pierced my pale skin, Nyx climbed between my boobs right after I covered her with my flannel trying to keep her warm and semi dry. She was hissing and moving the entire time, the rain was her enemy.

I just laughed pulling her out once my door opened, when she dropped to the floor she grew more angry, her hair sticking up as her hissing gave the storm a run for it's money. Someone was in here, my palm raised as my own hiss came out. "Come out now." the level I kept my tone at hinted calm authority, but I was scared.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw it, the necklace on the table was glowing. I had not worn it tonight due to it getting caught on broken tree branches. "Rath, come out or I will blow your ass back to the states." out of the shadows he did just that, he was as handsome as Michael even with the lip ring. It had been nearly a year since I left America to save Ava, he never followed and now his ass has shown up.

His smile was more sinister than Michael's, "Hello, Faye. Been bidding my time waiting and watching you, you where a little harder to locate but here I am, ready to help you." his tone flat, his eyes menacing.

"Like you care douche bag."

He just takes a seat watching me, "Nyx, go eat." I muttered, he was not hostile towards me in any way.

His tone was level, "They have something I want, so I came to help you, two is better than one, Love."

"Do not ever call me that again. Unless you want to lose the ability to speak." snarling out and with my tone raised Nyx leapt on him, her paw glowing as it seemed to cut his air off.

"I am not here to hurt you, fuck, I can't. Kal explained the necklace to me, I am him as he is me. The cloning process was different with us for some unknown reason. I could never hurt you now, you will be the single good thing in my life. Kal is dead, he left us to be raised by a run-down foster center before we just left and made it on our own, he was the reason we turned bad." well yes, this was the truth being a child and alone could turn you down a dark path.

I snorted, "I am not yours." but now Nyx curled around me when my body gives and welcomed the sofa. Silence gnawed at my insides. Silence hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground. The silence was like a gaping void, needing to be filled with spoken sounds, words, anything.

He watched me, his eyes trained on my face, "You sold your family out." my words muttered in disgust his eyes never looked colder.

"I had to, we were not raised like them, we only watched our own backs. You should be lucky I did, Lonnie would have killed her twin clone, Zan died before I did what I did, Ava she was innocent she was caring and full of life. I will help you get to her if you help me get the stone it will get us home and I want to go home." his words only held truth, or Nyx would have clawed his jugular out.

I watched him before speaking, "If you turn on me, I will kill you. You take the stone and go home for now this is my home." knowing he would come, Larek would come when their war was over.

"We will see, but I have no plans to hurt or turn against you."

I never remember falling asleep but my sore body nearly tumbled off the sofa. Music was playing in the kitchen. It was for you by stained, if I remembered correctly. The smell of cooked meat and eggs filled my small apartment. My eyes grow wider than usual and take on a wild look as my eyes scan for new signs of danger. For a few seconds I am confused, unsure of where I am, then it all comes back to me and I feel tired once again.

"Finally, you woke up." dear god, he was still here.

Every part of my body felt like a truck smashed me into a brink wall as I stood, giving a stretch. It felt great to release the tension of my muscles. I don't see him but I know he is lurking behind me. "Why are you still here?"

He chuckled, "I slept here, look down."

At my feet was pillows and a blanket, he slept right below me. This was disturbing he had to have an ulterior motive. "Disturbing." was all I could mutter as I forced myself to move to my room to shower and change clothes, but his iron grip caught my arm.

"I cooked, you need to eat."

"Trying to poison me?"

"Get over it and eat."

He was walking away in only pants as I called out, "Put clothes on." it was not right for any man to walk around my place without proper clothes.

He snorted, "Yeah, sure."

It smelled good, I had to hurry since I had work and after it was back to my recon of the town and walking through my plan c escape route. The eggs are light and fluffy and the bacon crisp but not over done in any way, I was starved. He raised his brow, "Hungry?"

"I am a busy person, work, recon, and trying to get to Antar." the fork dropped to the table when done but he asked me to sit once again.

"Look, this Michael and I when created were twins and maybe the first set of them from our home world. He and I share everything, DNA, dreams, emotions it took time and research to figure so much of this out. I want to protect you in the long run even when you look at me with disgust and distrust, it is reasonable why but I am staying." His voice was deep, whenever he spoke, every head in the room would turn. He had that rich, silky tone. He speaks as if he controls the world, his experience seeping through. He would remind you of a stormy day. A nice one, Michael sounds the very same, my heart twisting.

I sighed, "Are there no twins on Antar or the five worlds period?" he shook his head no. "How lucky am I?" the sarcasm dripped off my tongue as he winked.

The dishes are now clean and dried, my body fatigued as I pulled on some ripped shorts, a black crop top with a black and red flannel tied at the waist. It was hot here, my skin showing when I walked from my room seeing him waiting dressed and ready.

I would need the help, and right now he was my only choice. "I will go get my things since I am moving in, better we stick together now. Have a pleasant day at work." like that he leaves as I took the road to the local café here. I was asked so many times to work full time due to my English being perfect, but right now this was just a cover. I rather him keep a ten mile distance from me but he was my only backup, a way to keep myself alive.

The cafe lies ahead, its royal blue paint glistening in the first golden rays of the day. I can see the rain drops that cling, jewel-like to the name, "Gloria's." Outside the sidewalk that will bustle in a few short hours is quiet, the concrete oblivious to whether it is midday or midnight. My face smirks upward at the sight of the flower planter to the right, the city has put in new blooms that will give us flashes of sunny yellows and hot pinks through the springtime. If I stop walking right now I can almost hear the heartbeat of the city, quiet, like the ticking of an old Grandfather clock.

My boss, Julian smiled when I walked into the back tying the apron around my waist, "Boa tarde, Faye." he was very kind, he was an older man with hair like salt and pepper.

My own smile pleasant, "Boa tarde senhor. ¿Eu estou aqui apenas pelas próximas seis horas. Parece embalado?"

His eyes scanned the now crowed café, "Very much, yes."

It was best when it was like this, the day would fly by.

I was tired, the day was moving by at a rapid pace and the tips are great. By the end of the work day twilight is here. I walked the street following the route for plan C, it was easy enough to do when nothing was chasing you, but all I could do was back up the backup.

The necklace vibrated, the burning never hurt but now I knew he was close so when his voice chimed in the fear never came. "This might not be the best place for a pretty girl to be roaming, this is not happening again."

My body stopped, "When did you start to pay my bills? You my daddy? Am I fucking you? Dating you?" he gave me a look before coming close behind me.

His front was flushed with me back, "Give me a chance and you'll be calling me daddy."

No powers

No powers

No powers

Agents would come and my chance to get into the base would be gone. "You're disgusting." the dark was coming faster now as we walked home, "How long has passed on Antar?"

His hands ran through his hair while he thought about the question "Maybe only a year, maybe two. Time is wonky at times, lets get home I went shopping and will cook you dinner while you have a bath." he was being too nice, it was forced it was never a learned emotion.

Nyx greeted me at the door, same situation everyday this day was different, she purred in my arms. The apartment was cleaner, his belongings scattered to make the open space more homely. "You live like a monk."

"The point was not to draw attention to myself, you'll be on the sofa as this unit is a single."

"No problem."

My heart ached for Michael, why hasn't he come yet…


	10. Antarian Freaks

**Hello readers and writers, here is another chapter that I hope you will enjoy. As I have stated I own nothing but new characters and ideas. I make no money from writing and all rights go to the rightful owners. Please leave a review, I always appreciate them.**

Emotional pain leaves invisible scars, yet they can be traced by the most gentle of touch. Sometimes, like a cyst, the "wound" must be opened to be healed; other times a well meaning person may seek to heal what should be left alone. If it can be ignored and a normal happy life resumed, isn't it kinder to have faith in the natural healing process?

I've never been a person to hold a grudge, instead seeking to understand the motives of another. It doesn't mean there is no scar, only that I need have no forgiveness of the other. I missed him it was as if part of me was gone and drifting too far, we had to be together and no one has shown up. Not Max, not Michael, and not Larek. The war shouldn't have lasted this long, it couldn't.

Tomorrow night was the time, a large storm was over head and would be at it's worse tomorrow. Coincidently at the right time. This would help give us cover. Rath, well he has been everything he said he would be and more but I was still wary of him and had a few plans if he did turn on me. I look out the window seeing some tourist scrambling to find cover all laughing, in another life that could be me.

Our music is blaring at a decent level at ten in the morning, it was time I left the room to eat and communicate with Rath. But as days went by it was harder because he was sweet, attentive, and smart, he was more like Michael than I had originally thought. My bare feet touching the cold floor made a chill run up my spine but regardless they made no sound as I walked into the living area. Once again I see him in only shorts while singing and cooking. "Morning." I yawned just because I was in my room does in no way mean I was sleeping.

He smiled, "Morning beautiful, nearly done cooking." I stopped arguing with him about pet names he found to call me, they're ever changing and he is stubborn. I sit at the small table watching him move around the necklace just bouncing against my chest as Nyx batted it around, my fingers trailing over her fur, so soft.

I watched the way the muscles of his back tensed up showing off more muscle, then he would relax, he had some scars each with a story, a bad one. I moved my eyes before he saw me staring "Eat." was all he muttered before he started to pack in the food. I dug in with much less garbage disposal comparison, each bite was slow. He cut into a thought, "I got some movies to watch, this might be our last day here or walking tis Earth. So, wouldn't hurt to just do nothing." he wasn't wrong.

"That's fine." relaxing was good, because tomorrow night everything was going down.

"I know you miss him, I am sorry. But I am here."

I smiled, "I do, but I'm starting to get angry he has not come. We don't know the time there, but here it has been now nearly three years. You are a great guy, in fact you're him, just a little meaner, obsessive, and an asshole." now he smiled.

He retorted, "I keep dreaming of a battle that was over, was introducing a new Queen with dark hair. I have no clue why none have come back to get you, maybe they have and they can't locate you." he was right, I have hidden myself and maybe he thinks I died or don't want to be found.

Now Rath stood, "You, Ava, and I can leave with the stone, if you rather stay here I will send Ava home and be with you. We could have a semi decent life back in Arizona, but all I can tell you is that you will not be alone."

"Thank you.: I meant it, he would stay if I did, but that was never fair to him he worked on himself and getting over his childhood to become a good guy. I was the first done cleaning the kitchen taking my spot on the sofa with Nyx when he finally walked back in with movies in hand.

I yawned, "What did you get?"

"Just a little horror, 28 days later, the ring, and Resident evil." oh great, this was going to be an awesome day, even in my head and to myself, I am sarcastic. He just curled his long body onto the sofa while I took Nyx setting her on my shoulder so she could cuddle my neck while the movies played.

I yawned once again as he was excited, his finger pointing at the television, "You see that, fuck, he seriously was badass attacking the army men." at times you could see the evil and at times the good that wanted to come out.

"Yes. Very, as you put it, badass."

I closed my eyes, I just felt the pull to sleep when napping during the day was never a thing I would do or want to, I was actually enjoying the movie. "Where are you?" it was him, it was Michael, he stood taller now decked out in Antarian clothes and armor.

I stood now, even I changed in the last three years, his dark eyes taking everything in. "Why do you care Michael, this is the first in three years you've made contact." My tone was turning deadly, my hurt was coming out as he tried to come forward to me but with a raised palm he was on the ground feet away from me.

He sputtered, "Larek came for you, he returned empty handed he wasn't able to locate you. It has been only two years here."

I snapped cutting him off, "AND TWO YEARS IS OKAY, MICHAEL!?"

"NO! I have missed you each day, I fought a war to bring you home, and Larek couldn't do as such." 

I rolled my eyes, "If he wanted to he would, I am not so hidden my essence could not be tracked." the wheels in his head are turning.

"The one who looks like me."

Rath was here, I felt them both now. "That's me, I am your twin not your clone. Kal Langly our protector who left us to die was found and with a little pressure spilled the beans. You and I, are the only twins of Antar, unlike Zan, Ava, and Valandra you and I were separated before put into pods, you're my brother." Rath stood behind me as the necklace glowed so bright, it sent a shock through me as two more beams of colored light came making it so much worse.

Then nothing until I looked up and the lights stopped dancing before my eyes, each wore the same necklace. "I have to talk to Seer about this, but if true." he stopped looking at me.

"Oh no, I have not. You asshole, it has been you, but there has to be a reason the necklace glows around you both and now you both wear the same one, you go talk to this seer and get back to me in hours. Because I am breaking Ava out and might either die or be on the run."

"I will my love." the way his fingers traced my face reminded me of before. Too soon it ended and in the blink of an eye I was sitting bolt upright in a pool of sweat, Rath did the very same.

"How are you actually wearing the necklace? It was a dream."

"It was real."

After that it became tense, for hours until I gave him a look. "How about a pizza?" he smiled.

"Hell yeah, I will go pick it up."

Like that he tossed on a shirt and shoes leaving me in peace, my brain going a mile a minute. I just cleaned up and grabbed some plates and drinks since he was never long. I put in the last movie, Resident Evil. He barged in soaked to the bone but the umbrella made sure our food was safe. "Might want to change?" I laughed at his face, his long hair plastered to it.

"Oh, very funny." he muttered setting the pizza down, it smelled so good my stomach gave a whale mating call. "Oh here." he shook off like a dog making Nyx hiss and me cover my face as water sprayed me.

"You ass." he leaves me alone but his booming laughter is clear in the bathroom. I wasted no time in starting in on the pizza, he even got tenders and breadsticks. His tone curt "You couldn't be bothered to wait for me?"

"Nope." I liked this movie, it wasn't bad at all. The tenseness that was there not but forty minutes ago is gone with humor, food, and a decent movie.

He asked, "You think something like this could happen?"

I snort, "No, and glad it can't."

"Amen to that, kitten."

It was only six at night when I felt tired again, Rath was in and out already, the pull making us both go under. I welcomed sleep, we're back on Antar when my eyes opened again.

Michael stands in front of me with a smile, "I am so in love with you, Faye. I am a little confused and unsure how I feel about this new information. Seems you are mated to us both, it can't be just me or just him, we are the same we think the same and everything. It will happen once he steps foot on Antar, but guessing you see how alike we are, so for now you're ours and we're yours. It will be odd at first but together we have no choice because I am not giving you up."

"I am not either, so together we make it work. How do you plan on getting us home, brother?"

"You will have the stone there will be no need to come, I have no idea what world it will take you to. Your memories will come back and after you will be able to find us. Liz, Zan, and the rest are waiting for you, I am waiting for you, we will be married and live a filled life." his fingers trailing once again over my skin. "Wake up." his breath touched my face as my eyes bolted open the light gone, it was very dark now.

"In no way will I be with two guys. My god, Antarian freaks."

But Rath was on me, his hands clenching my wrist pinning them to the sofa "You already are." the devilish glint in his eyes grew making his eyes glow, the sound of thunder and heavy rain just made noise to drown out any noise.

"We love you, yes, it is an adjustment, but one we will work on. Practice makes perfect, right?"

"Maybe I am the one who doesn't want two men." even knowing yes, some on Earth have two husbands, or two wives and are probably happy but for me it was scary. Two possessive men, he gave me no more room to talk as his lips touched mine.

His lips brush mine. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. I want to pull away before I lose myself but I can't seem to…In this minty moment, my senses have been seduced and I can no longer think straight. "Faye" he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. Rath, he kissed me and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below my ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. I ran my fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between us and I could feel the beating of his heart against my chest.

He kissed like Michael, a little different but so close it made my heart ache for him, long for him to be here.


	11. Got her

**Hello again, life has been quite hectic lately but I'm still here writing. As previously stated I own nothing except new characters and ideas. I make no money from writing and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thank you for reading, please leave a review!**

Like expected the rain was pouring down on us as we watch from the forest, tonight was the night and if we failed we failed. "You get the necklace, I will get Ava." my voice low his anger touched my core but this was planned five ways, he knew each step so if we got separated in the end we would still end in the same place.

His tone was level and devoid, "Yeah, just get to the location." I stepped forward letting my hand trail over the fence seeing it wilt and dissolve so we both could fit through it. The rain made it easier to keep cover our goal was not to kill but subdue each guard covering the outter perimeter. Each fell to the floor asleep when I touched them, my hand glowing. "Be safe, please." he kissed me once before we are forced to go different directions, I head to the sealed West wing and he took to the South.

My breath held my back pressed to the cold white dry wall, two guards passed me, I moved my arm going around the first, he dropped as fast as the second. I had to hurry dragging them to a small broom locker, they would be very sore when they finally escaped it. The room was not very guarded, but doctors milled around her, she lay prone on the metal table. She looked ill and ready to just give in, her pale skin was so dis-colored it broke my heart. They just abuse her as if her life wasn't hard enough before all this.

I let the rage come taking out the few guards faster and faster, next was the doctors, I walked into the glass room with their eyes on me. "This make you feel important, to use her like a lab rat? To see this young girl prone and near death?"

Who must be the head Doctor spoke, "It is our job, she is not human."

"Is that a reason to lose your own humanity? I am saddened to have to destroy all your hard work, in fact you will do it for me." my hand wrapping around his throat, my eyes burned as he stared into them the rest cowered in fear as my power lashed out.

I spoke in a new tone, it echoed, "Destroy it all, leave nothing behind. Then after… blow up the lab." with speed each moved around taking her blood pouring the red liquid into chemicals than smashing them on the floor as I unhooked her, her eyes fluttered open once the IV was out, I moved my hand over her but there was too much to heal here. "Ava, I am Faye. Don't fight me, I just want to get you the fuck out of here and back home." her eyes are innocent as she wrapped her arm around my waist the other over my shoulder.

With a loud eerie sound the lab was demolished behind us, but the blast sent us both into the wall, each sliding down bleeding. But I was right back up dragging her too. "Come on, Ava. Look we have to get away fast before hell rains down."

In the blink of an eye guards are spilling into the corridor with their guns trained on us. "Mistake." I echoed my palm up sending a plasma blast their way, if they had to die then so be it. They or their bosses had my brother and parents killed leaving me alone for so long. Earth was a doomed planet, by their own doing.

Many are down as another blast sent the rest reeling and us into the pouring rain, the building was going to give another more deafening explosion rattled us. "Come on." dragging her she was not strong enough to run.

"Leave me and save yourself." she moaned out, in a weak voice.

"No, I will not leave you behind. We are going to Antar together, I can heal you when we get to a safe spot." gunfire rang out as my shield spun around us sending the bullets back when my first enemy stood in front of us. Peirce, the man who killed my parents.

He spoke, "I never thought..."

"That was your mistake, you bastard." rage hit me, and almost like a reflex my hand was up and a long metal pole was sticking from his chest. I watched with glee as his hands tried to pull it out.

"I am one of them, you took my family from me so long ago. You doomed yourself." leaving him to die in the pouring rain dragging a half alive girl with me as the rest of the building went up like plan B called for, Rath was safe out side the gate heading towards our designated spot. Now was the hard part who ever survived was gunning for us, we had to endure the weather, trees, and animals who could smell her dying.

The sun was rising now cutting our time very short, "Need to rest."

"In a little Ava, we are close now."

We needed another thirty until we reached La Gura. I gave her no choice just continued to drag her, her own feet stumbling taking us down a fair few times. We look pretty battered but we together are able to semi walk through the front door to see Rath looking messed up, but he smiled.

"Calm down Ava, he is not the same as you remember." but her body was shaking seeing the man who gave her to them.

"Ava, I am sorry. It took Faye and a cosmic kick in the nuts to see I was wrong. Heal her so we can leave." in his hand was the necklace the chain long enough to fit us three.

With ease he lifted her from my arms, his body still soaked but he lay her on the sofa as I moved my hands over her seeing the shimmering glow forming from my hands my eyes closed until she was gasping for air. Our eyes locked hers scared but thankful, mine worried and worn.

"Thank you, Faye. You have my loyalty, you risked your life for mine no one ever has done that." her New Yorker accent evident.

I slide down the sofa to rest, "Sorry it was not sooner. I have been here for three years waiting for the perfect day to risk it all, sorry you had a shit life. Sorry Rath gave you to them." she was eyeing him in a scared and untrusting way.

"We have to go now, they're coming." he was right his hand out to me, like that I was up helping Ava who took my hand.

The necklace glowed once placed around us, it formed a bubble made of black crystal, his arms wrapped around me and mine held on to Ava keeping her close. It was a horrible feeling being twisted in a small tube but it felt like seconds before we three went sprawling into another forest, I was half in a lake the color of a darker pink rose, the scene in front of me was one that floored me. The colors, the planet life, and an odd looking cat thing all watched us.

"Ava come on," I groaned getting to my feet, her eyes soft looking around now she was home.

"We need to move." Rath was more forceful than before, we were supposed to forget for sometime but that never happened, it was the necklace that helped. It was still round my neck smaller than before.

"The Castle is over that hill." Ava pointed with her hand in mine.

"Well lets go, Michael will sense us very soon."


	12. Princess Faye

**Here is a chapter for you to hopefully enjoy, as I've enjoyed writing it. Always do. Leave a review letting me know! As previously stated, I do not own anything except new characters and ideas. All rights go to the rightful owners and I make no money from my writings.**

The castle of Lya on its little hill towered up above them; before us were the sands, with rocks and little pools of salt water, and seaweed, and the smell of the sea and long miles of red-pinkish waves breaking for ever and ever on the beach. The castle gave me the vague impression of Cair Paravel from the chronicles of Narnia, the castle was East with a long winding gleaming wall to protect it. The castle was high above us as winged two tails birds made chirping noise's as they sailed by enjoying the day, the foliage was so unique the colors out of place and not natural to Earth. Another planet looked in touching distance it floored me to see this, the flowers bloomed every few minutes making the scene more fantasy, but now this was my reality.

"Two sun's and two moons." Ava smiled helping me from my stupor. She continued, "Antar looks like a lush paradise by Earth standards during the day, but at night, virtually all life on the moon exhibits bioluminescent qualities in various shades of blue, purple and green. The forests are full of bioluminescent life that glows in shades of blue, green, indigo and violet during the night. Most animals here are nothing you have ever seen; six legged unlike Earth's four legged."

My excitement grew as we started the long walk up the gleaming stone steps, only half way do a set of four guards halt our progress. "State you reasons."

I spoke, "I am Faye, we are looking for King Zandar."

They whispered amongst themselves before one spoke not the leader because his voice shook. "You are Princess Faye of the Northern Iced Isle, first of Earth and her name, cousin of Queen Liz." the hell was going on.

Another spoke, "Lord Rath spoke of you many time's, your hologram has been issued incase you returned. We will bring you into the warmth of the castle, give you proper clothes and food while we contact not only our beloved King but his second Lord Rath." my eyes flicker to Rath who had his hoodie pulled over his head covering his face, Ava was smiling like not being Queen was nothing to her and maybe it wasn't.

It was everything once inside, it was right out of my favorite books the ceiling was high the stained glass seemed to glow and move while remaining still. Ava and I in a room together with two ladies who bore clothes and food, Rath was in a separate room doing god knows what.

The first girl bore a filled platter, "It will take one annul for their arrival, so we must be in haste."

I gave a look to Ava who giggled, "One hour, we have faster mean's of travel."

"You don't care about not being Queen?"

With a long sigh she speaks again, "On Earth only did I love Zan, my Zan. Antar was always different. He was never mine and I was never his, I was in love with Malore she was a radiant as the two suns combined."

Now was my turn to finally smile, the other girl was insistent I dress in the gown in her arms. The dress started at a pale yellow at my neck and moved through shades of pink and orange until at the hem at my ankles, where it reached lilac. The dress was gathered up at the waist with clasps made of tassels and pearl. This was then draped over my arms, where it was hemmed with a wide ribbon. The dress was held up by five layered pieces of metal resembling shells, with the top one reaching part way around my neck, tied off with a piece of ribbon. Similar pieces of metal adorned my upper arms. When wearing this, my hair resembled a conch shell, held in place by headbands inset by pearls.

Why did I let this girl man handle me into this dress and hair style?

Ava was in a pastel pink, off-the-shoulder dress with a bodice decorated by crisscross diamond shapes, decorated along the bottom hem with intricate needlework capped by a full tassel. Her loose sleeves were made of a sheer material, with an intricate tassel dangling off the ends with pearls decorating the upper part. Her skirt was pleated and brushed the floor, with a feathery, fan-like trail reached the floor behind her. Her hair was tied into two buns on each side of her head, done in a half-crescent, and held in place with a delicate, purple headpiece. She wore a diadem decorated with pearls.

The food was not something normal, but it was amazing. The meat was more flavorful than any meat on Earth. The cheese was so smooth and creamy but firm with the perfect flavor, the round things I took as crackers are seasoned well but bland enough to let the flavors of the meat and cheese show. Fruit was vibrate in color and flavor, something called Navi tasted like the world best strawberry.

My heart leapt into my throat when a very realistic Hologram filled the room, it was Larek. "Bring them to the throne room for they will arrive very soon, welcome home Lady Ava. Welcome Princess Faye of the Iced Isles, we have waited for you and will rejoice." then it was gone. The technology here is so advanced, Alex must be in Heaven.

Ava and I are joined by Rath who looked very nice seems Michael alerted the five worlds of his twin brother since none looked flabbergasted. The hall's are again out of a fantasy novel, when we three entered the throne room it was massive in length and size, the ceiling had beams in the color of pale pink intertwining like vines the arch and make this more unreal for me. The walls a shade of white but opal at the same time, pictures are set on the wall's and doubt right now was the time to go look at them. Set's of marbled thrones are at the far end of the room it looked to be nine thrones, four are slightly smaller than the other four. I was lead to a polished black and white marbled throne where I was seated, Rath took one behind me while Ava was one away.

"This is very odd." my low whisper made them both smile but keep their eyes forward, maybe it was just me.

The double doors started to open and everyone bowed but my heart stopped seeing Liz walking in with such grace. When her eyes locked with mine she bolted to me and with just the same enthusiasm my legs pumped heading to her as most clapped at this family reunion. Her arms wrapped around me as she let a slight sob out, all I could do was hug her she looked stunning her hair was thicker and longer, her skin had a slight glitter sheen to it now, her eyes swirling with various tones of brown.

"Hey, enough crying. I am fine and home now." smiling as Alex joined the hug his deeper voice rang out. "Finally you are, we missed you."

"Missed you two as well."

Isobel smiled giving me a gentle hug, she was more stunning than before, Earth boys would kill for her before now they would try and take over the world for her. Zan was next, he chuckled when I spoke, "Not bowing."

"A Princess never bows to me, thank you for everything."

Michael smiled placing a kiss to my head, "You are stunning, maybe you don't see the change you have gone through since you arrived. Your hair is also longer and thick, your skin has a shimmering glow and those witches eyes now are more vibrate and glow. Your body has reached new heights." his warm hand encased mine as we all took our thrones, Rath and Michael looked at the other a mirror image other than the lip ring.

"Brother." was echoed by their voices.

Larek spoke loud as the room was filled with a few blue orbs floating around. "King Zandar speaks."

"We rejoice as Lady Ava has returned, along with Lord Xath twin brother of Lord Rath they have brought your new Princess. Princess Faye of Earth, Princess of the iced Isles, we welcome them." a tiara was placed on my head the stones pale and glowing as loud roars filled the room, always wanted to be a Princess deep down.

"My sister, my family." Liz spoke taking my hand as we sat together in our seats. The cheering became louder, enthusiastic. Vibrating the thrones in which we sat.


End file.
